I Won't Say I'm In Love
by The Angelic Enigma
Summary: Crystal had been out with a knee injury and watches as Vince's tyranny on Raw begins. She returns to the WWE to put a stop to it, but not counting on falling in love. Crystal denys her feelings to all those who tell her. Will she act on them
1. The Angelic Return

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

The Angelic Return

Crystal looked out of her private dressing room making sure the coast was clear before stepping out. No one knew that she was there and it was gonna stay that way until she made her presence known. Crystal made her way down towards guerilla watching as the stage crew got everything set up for Monday Night Raw. It's been almost a year, but Crystal had finally gotten the call from her doctors stating she was medically cleared to return to the ring. A year ago the Charleston native suffered a severe knee injury tearing her ACL and MCL causing her to get surgery on both ligaments and forcing her out of active competition. As she watched from the sidelines the landscape of Raw changed.

As she was recovering from surgery and rehabbing, Crystal trained extra hard so that when she returned to the ring she would be stronger, faster, and better than ever. As she watched Raw she watched as Vince McMahon abused his power to make certain Superstars lives a living hell most notably Shawn Michaels. Not one to take kindly to authority figures to abuse their power, Crystal vowed that she would rise up against McMahon and end his reign of tyranny before it got worse. Pretty soon the show got underway and Crystal watched from her perch in the shadows. Her silver blue-green eyes looked over every Superstar that came through the curtains. She was waiting for one certain match before she let the world know that she was back.

Dressed in a black muscle tank top, baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black platform boots, Crystal was easily hidden from anyone who passed her. Her long waist length hair was hanging passed her shoulders covering the heart shaped tattoo with the angel wings and halo making it so if anyone saw her they wouldn't easily recognize who she was. The first hour and thirty minutes of the show was spent with Triple H giving a promo and then a match between Shelton Benjamin and "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters. Crystal had to watch another promo and another match before the devil himself came out for the next match. She watched as Kane, who was one half of the World Tag Team Champions, make his way towards the ring. As the Big Red Machine did his usual entrance McMahon sat in a chair waiting for his opponent to come out.

Crystal watched as the crowd favorite for this match the "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels make his way down to the ring. The two competitors were apart of the Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution for the WWE Championship. As the match began Crystal watched from her spot behind the curtain as the match began. A frown came to her face as she listened to McMahon say if Shawn were to use Sweet Chin Music he would be disqualified. The crowd booed at this statement and Crystal agreed that wasn't fair at all. Shawn wasn't happy about the new stipulation, but there wasn't anything he could do but continue the match. After Kane lost some momentum Shawn capitalized on his mistake and began bringing the match back in his favor. He hit an elbow drop on the Monster and began setting up Sweet Chin Music. Realizing he could get disqualified Shawn was taunted to do the Superkick by Vince and almost did it, but stopped after awhile. Kane hit him with a Chokeslam and was going for the pin, but was completely thrown off by Joanna Pacitti's_"Watch Me Shine"_ blasting through the arena.

_Ooh.. I'm not_  
_You average type Of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

The fans stood up on their feet at the familiar music and went absolutely wild when Crystal stepped out onto the stage. Kane looked up at her in surprise, but no one was more surprised to see her than Vince McMahon who stared at her in disbelief. Crystal's distraction allowed Shawn enough time to get up and roll Kane up in a pin for the win. The fans cheered as Shawn's hand was raised in victory. Vince glared up at Crystal who blew Vince a kiss and gave him a smile as the fans cheered all around her.


	2. A New Partnership

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

A New Partnership

As her music hit the arena Crystal gave Vince one more smile before leaving the Chairman of the Board to fume in his seat. She turned and headed straight towards her dressing room only to be grabbed by the arm and ushered into a room. Crystal stumbled into the room and almost hit the lockers, but stopped herself just in time. She turned to yell at the mystery person, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Oh hey Hunter I didn't know it was you," Crystal said casually oblivious to the look on the big man's face.

"Are you crazy?" Hunter asked his younger friend.

Crystal thought about it for a minute before replying, "So I've been told. Why?"

"Do you have any idea how furious you made Vince by messing up one of his matches?" Hunter asked as he sat down on the leather sofa.

"I do actually and that was all apart of my plan," Crystal said leaning against the wall with one foot planted firmly on it.

"Your plan? What plan? A plan to start a war with Vince?" Hunter asked her astonished that she would purposely anger the boss. "You have no idea what you started and after what you did earlier tonight Vince is gonna be coming after you I hope you know that."

Crystal just shook her head in annoyance and gave Hunter a "Don't you think I know that" look before replying, "Hunter let him come after me. You of all people should know that I'm not scared of Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

"I know butterfly I know. I just want you to be careful out there and I don't want to see you get hurt," Hunter said giving his friend of seven years a hug.

"Don't worry Hunt I will. I have to go now I have to go talk to someone very important," Crystal said returning the hug and leaving the room. Hunter already knew who she was going to talk to causing a smile to come to his face. _'This is going to be really interesting' _he thought to himself as he prepared to leave the arena.

Crystal walked the halls of the arena before coming to a dressing room that said "Shawn Michaels" on the door. She waited a couple of minutes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Crystal heard moving around going on inside and a muffled "I'm coming" before the door was opened and the Heartbreak Kid himself was standing there. Before Shawn could say a word Crystal stepped into the lockerroom and plopped down on a bench with HBK giving her a look.

"Hey don't give me that look I know what you're thinking I'm crazy. Look I already got this lecture from Hunter so don't start," Crystal said garnering a laugh from Shawn.

"Still just as feisty as when you first started out I see. Okay since you already got lectured on how crazy you are let me ask you a question. Why are you entering this war with Vince anyway?"

"Shawn have you seen what's he done to you over the last couple of weeks? I mean the man has been making your life a living hell. I couldn't just sit back and let him do it you know how I am about authority figures abusing their power," Crystal said a slightly annoyed look on her face at the thought of Vince abusing his power.

"So you angered Vince. What's the next part in your little plan?" Shawn asked sitting down on a chair and wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

"That's easy Shawn I want to be apart of this war," Crystal said in a matter of fact voice.

Shawn stopped wiping his face and gave Crystal a look that made Crystal stop smiling. The look was so intense that Crystal had to look away for a minute. Then Shawn spoke in a very serious voice, "Crystal I can't have you do that. If you join this war Vince is going to do everything in his power to hurt you. That is something I can't let happen."

"Well I'm sorry Shawn, but my mind's already made up. There is nothing you can do or say to make me change it. Besides you need someone to help you take down Vince and you seriously can't do it by yourself," Crystal said watching Shawn's face as he sat in thought for a couple minutes.

"You are one stubborn woman you know that?" Shawn asked with a smile as Crystal laughed.

"Thank you I take that as a compliment. So are we partners?" Crystal asked holding out her hand.

"Partners," Shawn said shaking her hand and then pulling her into a hug.

There was a knock on the door then. Crystal got up to see that it was one of Raw's backstage interviewers Todd Grisham.

"I'm sorry to interruppt,but I'm just here to inform Shawn that he will be entering the Elimination Chamber at number one and Crystal you'll be participating in the Bra and Panties Gauntlet match," Todd said leaving the duo to their thoughts.

Crystal turned to Shawn who had an amused look on his face and was trying so hard not to laugh at the one on her's.

"You see what I'm talking about when I say personal enjoyment? Ugh I guess I'll see you Sunday partner," Crystal said.

"See you Sunday Christy," Shawn said as she blew him a kiss and walked out of the room. Shawn shook his head with a smile on his face. _'What have I gotten myself in?'_


	3. New Year's Revolution

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

New Year's Revolution

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's the cold," Crystal said from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Well sweetheart it is winter time and besides I thought you were used to the cold," Shawn said laughing at his friend as they drove towards the Pepsi Arena.

It was a cold and wintery day in Albany, New York and the Raw Supestars were all prepared for the night's Pay Per View. Crystal, who was traveling with Shawn, was complaining about the weather and how cold it was in New York City. She never could understand how people could live were it got below fifty degrees in the winter time. Despite the complaints the ride was pleasant, a reminder of how things were before Crystal had gotten injured. Crystal shot the Texan a glare before speaking.

"I'm from South Carolina the only thing I'm used to is the heat and humidity it gets during the summer months. Even when it's cold during the winter it's never freezing like it is now."

"Don't worry sweetheart you'll be just fine," Shawn said as they pulled up to the arena.

Grabbing her stuff out of the trunk Crystal waved goodbye to Shawn promising to meet up with him later before heading towards the Women's locker room. As usual there was a hustle and bustle of Divas getting ready for the show when Crystal entered the room. Everyone stopped to say hi or to welcome her back before going about her business. Crystal manuvered her way through the many suitcases, clothes, and shoes that were thrown everywhere in the room before finding a clear spot to put her stuff down. _'This is why I always get my own locker room. To avoid stuff like this. This is ridiculous.' _Crystal thought to herself as she began changing for the show.

Between the giggling, chatting, and gossiping Crystal managed to change into her wrestling attire without strangling any of her fellow Divas. Not wanting to easily be eliminated she was wearing pink lingerie, a white crop top tank with pink stripes, black baggy lowrider pants, and pink Converses. Pink Egyptian styled fishnet gloves donned her hands and her hair was partially up in a ponytail with the rest hanging down. Looking at her watch Crystal saw she had five minutes before her interview with Todd and decided to head toward the area where the interviews were being set up.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Crystal Childz!" Todd said as the Charleston native appeared in front of the camera getting loud cheers from the fans.

"Now Crystal this past Monday you returned to Raw and tonight you are competing in the Bra and Panties Gauntlet match. I just wanted to get your thoughts," Todd said pointing the mike at Crystal so everyone could hear her.

"Well Todd first off I just wanted to say that it's great to be back. Secondly seeing the Divas compete in a match where they have to strip their opponents to their bra and panties is for Vince's personal amusement. I got a news flash for Vince: you will not be seeing me stripped down to my bra and panties I guarantee that," Crystal said as she left the interview area and headed towards the curtains. The match began with Maria and Candice Michelle starting off. Crystal watched as Maria elimintaed Candice and then Torrie Wilson not five minutes later. Maria's hardwork came to an end though when Victoria came out and eliminated her. While she was waiting for Ashley to come out The Fabulous Moolah and Mae Young made a surprise appearance and stripped Victoria of her shirt.

This left only the bottoms to come off which Ashley pulled off after Victoria attempted to give her a Widow's Peak. Ashley celebrated in the ring as "Fighter" blasted through the arena and pink and red strobe lights flashed everywhere. Crystal walked out onto the stage to a chorus of cheers as the fans stood on their feet. She walked down the ramp high fiving and slapping any hands she could reach.

"And here comes Crystal Childz ladies and gentlemen," Joey Styles annouced as Crystal got in the ring.

"Crystal made a surprise returned to Raw this past Monday shocking the world and helping Shawn Michaels win his match," Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"As a result she was forced to compete in this match, her first match in over a year. Hopefully Mr. McMahon gets what he wants and that's Crystal being stripped to her bra and panties," Jonathan Coachman said.

True to her word Crystal was not stripped to her bra and panties and it didn't take long for her to eliminate Ashley. "Here is your winner Crystal Childz!" Lilian Garcia announced as the ref raised Crystal's hand in victory. Crystal hugged Ashley who wasn't embarassed to be in her bra and panties and the two Divas walked up the ramp to the back. Now came the moment Crystal was anxious for: The Elimination Chamber match. Shawn was to enter number one and John Cena the WWE Champion was to enter number two. Not very fair, but it was how the way things were gonna go. Shawn did anything and everything he could to get Cena eliminated, but soon found himself busted open thanks to Kurt Angle.

Crystal found herself cringing at the bumps and slams that Shawn was taking in the ring. Shawn eventually eliminated Angle with Sweet Chin Music. He hung in for most of the match before finally being eliminated by Carlito. Crystal headed towards the training room to check up on the battered and bruised Showstopper.


	4. An Epiphany

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

An Epiphany

"Wow Kurt really did a number on you tonight. Are you sure you're alright?" Crystal asked Shawn from her perch on her bed.

The Pay Per View was over and the duo was currently in their hotel room relaxing after the night's events. Since they were working together Crystal decided it would be best if they traveled together that way they could discuss ways on how to get under Vince's skin. Ever since they had arrived to the hotel from the arena Crystal had been asking Shawn over and over again was he alright. The Elimination Chamber match left him with a huge head wound that needed to be stiched up. Being the kind of person that she was Crystal was worried that he could quite possibly have a concussion or that the stitches weren't sewn tight enough. Despite telling her a hundred times already that he was fine Shawn couldn't convince her that he was physically okay.

"Christy for the hundreth time I'm fine. I've been in these kinds of matches before so this isn't anything new. It's not my first dance you know," Shawn said laughing as Crystal continued to fuss over him.

"Yeah you say you're fine, but let me check those stitches just to be sure," Crystal said holding his head gently in her hands and checking his face for any bruises and checking to make sure the stitches were tight enough.

Shawn watched her with an amused smile on his face. Her worriness reminded him of Rebecca back when they were married. She would always fuss over him anytime he got an injury. However those days were gone and they weren't coming back. He and Rebecca were married for six years before getting a divorce. Rebecca didn't like Shawn being on the road all the time and not being with his family. Also she had grown unhappy and had asked for the divorce. Crystal was still talking and fussing over him.

"Christy you can stop now," Shawn said as he gently removed her hands from his head and laying them at her side.

"Sorry Shawn you know how I am," Crystal said sheepishly as she felt a jolt of electricity from Shawn touching her hands.

"It's okay Crystal and besides Rebecca used to do the same thing each time I got hurt," Shawn said getting into a comfortable position.

"Oh how are Rebecca and the kids anyway? I missed seeing them," Crystal said as she plopped under the covers of her own bed.

"Living life the way she wants to live it now that we're no longer married and the kids are doing great," Shawn said.

"I'm sorry Shawn I didn't know," Crystal said feeling bad all of a sudden.

"It's alright Christy it's been over a year and I'm perfectly happy," Shawn said.

"Well you know what they say "there's other fish in the sea". I'm sure you'll fine someone who'll love you," Crystal said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Crystal that means a lot. Now get some sleep we have a long ride a head of us tomorrow if we want to make it to Raw," Shawn said turning off the lights.

Crystal did the same and pretty soon sleep had taken over her. She didn't wake up until eight the next morning were she packed her bags and after a hearty breakfast hit the road with Shawn. The four hour long road trip was spent laughing and reminisining about old times and Shawn telling stories of the road trips he used to take with the Kliq back in the day. Crystal was laughing so hard by the time they pulled up to their hotel in Hershey. After checking in and unpacking the duo decided to go their separate ways and to meet up at the arena for the show later that night. Crystal decided that a little shopping was in order so she grabbed her purse and drove off to the nearest shopping outlet. She approached a mall and went in to see what the stores had to offer. As she was exiting Hot Topic Crystal bumped into a familiar face with blond hair.

"Hey Trish!" Crystal said giving her long time best friend a hug.

"Oh my God Crystal I havne't seen you in forever! Come on let's go get lunch so we can catch up,"Trish said leading the brunette towards the food court.

The two Divas ordered pizza and began chatting like they did back before Crystal got hurt. Crystal and Trish had been best friends since they both started out in the WWE back in 2000 and had been tight ever since. Crystal caught Trish up to date on everything's that's been happening since her return.

"So you really are rebelling against Vince. I thought Hunter was crazy when he told me," Trish said shaking her head.

"You've been talking to Hunter? What else had he said about me?" Crystal asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing much except that you and Shawn have been hanging out a lot. What's up with you two anyway?" Trish asked looking at her friend with a knowing look.

"Trish! Don't give me that look. There's nothing going on between Shawn and I we're just friends," Crystal said appalled that Trish would think anything else.

"Okay that's what you say now, but you know how it is: you start off as friends and then one of you falls for the other," Trish said as Crystal shook her head at her blond friend.

"Whatever you say Trish," Crystal said not taking her friend serious.

She doesn't know how true those words are gonna be in the future.


	5. Raw Tension

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Raw Tension

Crystal could feel the tension in the air as she stood at ringside watching the match going on inside the ring. Shawn was forced to team up with his arch rival Kurt Angle against Carlito and Chris Masters. It was no secret that Shawn didn't trust his partner for tonight and the history between them could prove just that. However, it was no better with their opponents. Carlito backstabbed Masters in the back in the Elimination Chamber and was weary of trusting the apple biting Puerto Rican despite Carlito's protests that he could. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Crystal watched the match closely and was pleased that Shawn and Kurt were working well as a team for the most part and occasionally cheered for Shawn when it looked like he was in trouble.

The partnership of Michaels and Angle came to a close after a miscommunication and both men fell out to the floor. They began to argue and everything went downhill from there. Shawn got back in the ring and continued to fight off Carlito and Masters, but desperately needed a tag. He went to tag Angle who turned away from him. Crystal stared in disbelief at the Pittsburgh native as the match continued. Masters and Carlito continued to dominate Shawn who quickly changed the momentum and went to tag Angle again. This time the Gold Medalist pretended to be talking to Davari causing Shawn to get thrown to the sharks again. Anger was written all Crystal's face as she walked over to where Davari was standing and turned the Arab around to face her.

"What is your problem?" Crystal asked him with her hands on her hips and an icy look on her face.

Davari began speaking a language Crystal clearly didn't understand causing a confused look to appear on her face. The Arab man continued to talk and getting fed up with him Crystal slapped him hard across the face sending the shorter man down to the ground.

"Here in America we speak English," Crystal said in annoyance.

Kurt was to busy watching his manger get slapped that he was paying attention to the match until he was tossed over the rope by Shawn. Shawn who at the point had busted open his stitches gave Angle Sweet Chin Music before exiting the ring. Crystal gave one last glare to Davari before walking up the ramp with Shawn. The duo watched as Kurt became a victim of the Masterlock which allowed him and Carlito to pick up the win. Crystal followed Shawn towards the trainer's room so he could get patched up and then back towards the lockerroom. Before they could take a minute to relax Mr. McMahon came into the room.

"Excuse me Crystal can I talk to Shawn for a minute?" Vince said with his signature smile on his face.

Crystal was about to object, but Shawn spoke up first," It's okay Christy I got this."

"Okay Shawn I'll be outside the door if you need me," Crystal said as she gave Vince a glare before exiting the lockerroom.

Vince chuckled slightly at Crystal's retreating form before he turned his attention back to one of his most popular and highest paid stars. A man he had known for the past eighteen years. The very same man whose life he vowed to make a living hell.

"Ah Shawn I saw your match out there tonight. Very impressive," Vince said.

"What do you want Vince?" Shawn asked him not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Glad you should ask Shawn. You see what I saw tonight is the Shawn Michaels I want. A man who turns his back on his partners and stabs them in the back. Oh by the way you will be facing Kurt Angle next week on Raw. Good luck Shawn," Vince said with a smirk before getting up and leaving the Texas native to his thoughts.

"Hey is everything alright in here?" Crystal asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah Christy everything's fine," Shawn said giving her a smile.

"So what did Vin Man want this time?" Crystal asked as she began packing her stuff in her duffle bag.

Shawn wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Crystal what next Monday's plans were or not. The Charleston native had a pretty short temper and anything could trigger it. He knew from experience that you didn't make Crystal Childz mad especially if it involved the ones she cared about. Shawn took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not sure how you're gonna take this Christy, but Vince wants the old Shawn Michaels back and that I'm facing Kurt next week on Raw in a rubber match," Shawn said.

"Good," Crystal said as she finished packing her stuff and looked around for her purse.

"Good?" Shawn asked the brunette perplexed by her take on the situation.

"Yes good. You can get revenge on that bald eagle for almost leaving you high and dry in your tag match tonight," Crystal said as she looked through her purse.

Shawn looked at Crystal for a long minute before shaking his head. Not quite the reaction he was expecting, but who knows with Crystal. He's known the younger woman for eight years and knew not to question her motives. Soon the duo left the arena to head back to the hotel ideas of how to get back at Vince going through their heads. Little did they know was that this was only the beginning of the war between them and Vincent Kennedy McMahon.


	6. The Prankster Returns

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

The Prankster Returns

There two things Crystal was known for in the WWE: her eccentric and crazy fashion sense and for being a notorious prankster. The Superstars and Divas of both shows have often found themselves the unfortunate victims of her pranks and only hoped that they wouldn't be the target for the next one. Crystal's prankster ways went all the way back to the year 2000 when she debuted in the WWE (then WWF) and teamed up with her best guy friend Jeff Hardy to play pranks on everything and everyone. The pranks were sometimes small like making up lies and then sometimes got bigger like scaring someone with a snake. No one knew what the brunette Diva was gonna do next or who the victim was gonna be which leaves us to our current predicament.

Crystal peeped around the corner of the hallway she was in before tip toeing quietely until she came to the door she was looking for. On the door in big bold letters was the name "Triple H". She carefully pushed the door open and checked for any noises and when she didn't here any entered the room. Crystal went straight towards Hunter's bag and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and replaced it with an exact copy of it. She chuckled softly to herself zipping the bag back up and putting it back in the locker. Crystal knew that Hunter was still out wrestling in his match which only gave her a few minutes to get back to her own lockerroom. Suddenly she heard voices coming from outside the door and then the doorknob turning. Looking around the room for a hiding spot Crystal hid behind the couch just as the door was opening. She could hear Hunter shuffling around in his bag and then the door to the shower area opening and then closing. When the coast was clear Crystal got up from her hiding spot and headed towars the door. _'Time to get out of here before Hunter finds a little surprise in his shampoo' _Crystal thought.

Crystal opened the door and peeked around the corner making sure no one was around before steping out and shutting the door behind her. Suddenly a yell came from the lockerroom and then a growl causing Crystal to jump. _'Looks like Hunter found his surprise' _Crystal thought as she ran down the hall skidding around the corner and making a beeline towards the lockerroom she shared with Shawn. She nearly ran the Showstopper over as he was exiting the room and quickly tried to find a hiding spot.

"I have two questions. First off what are you wearing and secondly what have you done this time?" Shawn asked with one eyebrow raised as Crystal was trying to get on top of the lockers.

"What? I love this outfit and if anyone asks I wasn't here," Crystal said as she saw a trunk in the corner of the room and decided to hide in it.

Shawn was just about to ask what she was talking about but was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. Crystal screamed and jumped into the trunk just as the door came open.

"Okay where is she?" a very angry and annoyed Hunter said as he began to search the room.

"Where's who?" Shawn asked as he tried not to laugh at Hunter.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about Shawn. Now where is Crystal?" He asked as he looked in the shower area to see if the Charleston native was in there.

"What did she do this time?" Shawn asked as he sat down on a bench and prepared to get ready for his match later that night.

"You wanna know what she did to me? This is what she did to me," Hunter said as he took the baseball cap that was covering his head off and let his hair fall down.

Shawn tried so hard not to laugh at Hunter's hair but it was kinda hard to do. Especially when it was dyed a different color. His normally long blond hair was now a bright pink color which is why he had the cap on. Hunter gave Shawn a glare before going about his search on finding Crystal. He knew it was her who switched his shampoo because she was notorious for playing pranks on people.

"Now if I was Crystal where would I hide?" Hunter asked himself as he checked the lockers which where big enough for the Diva to hide in.

"I don't know probably in a place where you'd least expect," Shawn said as he began to laugh not being able to hold it in anymore.

'_In a place I'd least expect huh' _Hunter thought as he looked around the room and spotted some trunks in the corner.

He strolled over to the trunks while Shawn continued to laugh at him. There were three trunks so Crystal could be in anyone of them. He checked the first one, but it was empty and the second one had ring gear in it. That left one trunk and Hunter opened it to find Crystal who tried not to laugh when she saw Hunter.

"Hey Hunter! What's up?" She asked casually.


	7. I've Got Your Back

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

I've Got Your Back

"Don't you "What's up Hunter" me," Hunter said as he gently lifted her from the trunk and set her on the floor.

"Now do you care to explain to me why my hair is pink?" Hunter asked as he gave Crystal a look.

"Oh come on what makes you think I did that?" Crystal asked trying to play the part of an innocent person.

Hunter crossed his arms and thought for a moment before speaking, "Well your track record speaks for itself Miss Queen of the Pranks," Hunter said as Crystal laughed at him.

"Okay you got me. I was bored so I thought I'd entertain myself and prank somebody," Crystal said as she plopped down on the leather sofa that was in the room.

"So you decided to target me? Why is that?" Hunter asked getting less and less annoyed at the situation and finding it more and funnier as he thought about it.

"Yes because I knew you wouldn't do anything and before you ask that stuff comes right off. All you have to do is wash it out," Crystal said as Hunter was about to open his mouth.

"Good to know and the next time you plan to prank someone make sure I'm not on the list. Oh also what are you wearing?" He asked as Crystal began to pout.

"Not you too. Like I said before this is my favorite outfit," Crystal said as Hunter shook is head before giving her a hug and leaving the lockerroom.

"You are something else Christy. Now sense your little fun is over are you ready for the show?" Shawn asked.

"You know I'm always ready," Crystal said looking in the mirror before following Shawn out the room.

Crystal could hear the cheers of the fans as she neared the gorilla positon. Spotting a mirror she looked at her reflection to make sure her hair was messed up from when she was hiding in the trunk. Unlike some of the Divas who wanted to dress up like eye candy to get attention, Crystal used her fashion and artistic skills as a way to express herself when it came to her wardrobe. Like right at the moment she was wearing a long white short sleeved shirt with red and black grafetti designs all over it, red skinny leg jeans with a black bow on each side, black fishnet armwarmers, and white cuffed round toed ankle pumps. Her hair which was naturally brown was died blond with red and black streaks. She had it up in two puffy pontails with rest hanging down. With her makeup to finish the look Crystal got into position next to Shawn just as his music began to play. The duo were greeted with thunderous cheers as they made their way down the ramp and towards the ring. Crystal blew kisses to the fans at ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Monday Night Raw and what a match we have here tonight," Joey Styles said from his spot at the annouce table.

"You got that right. The rubber match between Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle this is gonna be awesome," Jonathan Coachman said.

"Oh my look at Crystal does she look great or what!" Jerry Lawler said excitedly.

Crystal exited the ring as Kurt Angle made his way towards the ring with Davari by his side. Just before the match could get underway Vince came out to inform Shawn that if he were to lose this match he would lose his job. Crystal gave Vince an icy glare that was matched by the one Shawn gave him. The match began with the momentum being in Shawn's favor. Raw went to commercial and when it came back Kurt had the momentum and had a sleeper hold on Shawn who was trying very hard to break out of it. Davari was yelling in Arab from his side of the ring making Crystal want to go over there and slap him so he could shut up. Pretty soon Angle had Shawn trapped in a grapevine ankle lock. Kurt thought he had the match won, but Davari who wanted revenge on Shawn for last week decided to interfere in the match. Crystal was cheering Shawn on when she saw the Arab grab a steel chair from the timekeeper.

'_What is he planning on doing with that' _Crystal thought and it dawned on her.

She ran over to where Davari was and grabbed onto the chair before Davari could get in the ring. The smaller man began to shout at her and a tug of war over the steel chair began.

"I don't know what you're saying, but you need to let go of this chair," Crystal said.

The war over the chair continued until Davari suddenly let go causing it to hit Crystal in the face knocking her out. With Crystal out of the way Davari picked up the chair and entered the ring planning on hitting Shawn, but got intervened by the ref. Kurt who was wondering what the commotion was tried to grab the chair from Davari who accidently hit him in the face. This distraction allowed Shawn to roll him up in a sudden pin for the three count. As he was announced the winner Shawn looked around for Crystal only to see she wasn't anywhere to be found. Then he saw EMTS outside the ring and spotted Crystal lying on the ground unconscious. Shawn quickly got out the ring to check on her.


	8. A Spark of Chemistry

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

A Spark Of Chemistry

A shot of pain went through Crystal's head as she tried to open her eyes. She could hear voices around her all speaking in worried and concerned tones. Crystal opened her eyes to find herself staring at four familiar faces all of who were talking to each other not noticing that she had awoken. She tried to sit up her movements finally alerting the four that she was awake.

"Christy thank God you're alright. How do you feel?" Trish asked in concern as she hugged her best friend.

"I feel like I got hit with a truck. What happened out there?" Crystal asked.

"Davari hit you in face with a steel chair and you were out like a light," her good friend John Cena stated with a concerned look on his face.

"Dumb Arab I should go kick his ass," Crystal mumbled as she tried to get up.

"No Butterfly you should let the trainers check you out first before you do anything," Hunter, whose hair was now back to blond, said as he gently pushed her back down on the table.

"Okay I'm ready to check on Miss Childz would you guys please step outside for a minute," the trainer said as everyone left the room.

Crystal layed still as the trainer checked her over groaning in pain every once in a while. When she got out this room she was gonna take a nice long bath and then head straight to bed.

"Looks like nothing to serious just a mild concussion. I suggest plenty of rest for the next couple of days," the trainer said getting up and leaving Crystal alone.

There was a soft knock on the door before Crystal spotted a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at her. She motioned for Shawn to come in and the Icon sat down in a chair next to the table.

"Hey Christy what did the trainer say?" Shawn asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing serious just a mild concussion," Crystal said with a weary smile.

"Thank God it was nothing to serious you took quite a hit out there Christy. What were you thinking?" Shawn asked her as he looked her face over for in bumps being gentle in every way.

"Well you heard Vince. If you were to lose the match you would've been out of a job. I couldn't let Davari take that from you," Crystal said with an annoyed look on her face.

"So you took a chair shot just to save my job?" Shawn asked in disblief.

Crystal's look softened just a bit as she stared at Shawn despite the pain in her head. It felt like a bunch of rocks were pelting it. She gave Shawn a smile before speaking.

"We're partners in this battle with Vince Shawn. We have to do everyting we can to stop him. If that means I have to take a chair shot so you can keep your job then so be it. Remember this I've got your back," Crystal said causing Shawn to shake his head, but to smile none the less.

"You are something else Christy you know that?" He asked with a smile.

"So I've been told," Crystal said laughing a little.

Unbeknownst to the duo they were being observed by someone outside the trainer's door. Hunter stood outside the room taking a peak through the crack in the door smiling at the scene in front of him. Crystal and Shawn were talking with Crystal grimacing in pain every now and then. He didn't know if his two friends realized it or not, but there was a spark of chemistry between them. Hunter smiled to himself as he thought about the next time he got Shawn alone he was gonna ask him about that. Until then he was gonna watch and see how Crystal' and Shawn's relationship was gonna progress knowing that something good was gonna come out of it. With that thought in mind Hunter headed back towars his lockerroom plans and schemes running through his mind.

"You know I can carry my own bag Shawn," Crystal said as she and the Texan entered the hotel the Raw roster was staying at for the night.

"I know that sweetheart, but I just wanted to carry it myself," Shawn said laughing as Crystal stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are such a gentleman," Crystal said.

"And you are such a little girl," Shawn said laughing.

"Am not!" Crystal said pretending to take offense to that.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that Christy," Shawn said opening the door to their room and dropping their bags down.

Crystal made a beeline for the bathroom claiming it as her own for the next hour or so. Shawn just laughed as he plopped down on his bed with remote in hand. An hour later found Crystal reading a book pink reading glassed perched on the bridge of her nose. The only sounds in the room were coming from the TV and Shawn's soft snoring. The Texas native fell asleep just fifteen minutes prior. Crystal set her book aside and stared at Shawn with a smile gracing her face. _'Goodnight Shawn' _Crystal thought as she blew him a kiss, bookemarked her spot, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	9. A Sweet Moment

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

A Sweet Moment

Crystal was many things: funny, eccentric, mischievous, an individual, opinionated, and curious. However she was never the most patient person especially when it came to waiting in long lines. That was where the former Women's Champion found herself while at the airport waiting to board her plane for Miami where the Royal Rumble would be taking place. It didn't help that her partner and travel companion found the situation highly amusing which added to her annoyance. Crystal gave Shawn a glare as the line moved just slightly up.

"This is not funny Shawn," Crystal said as the Texan continued to laugh at her expense.

"Sorry Christy, but the look on your face is too priceless I can't help but to laugh," Shawn said trying hard not to laugh at her.

Crystal continued to glare for the next thirty minutes before finally she could get her ticket from the lady at the counter and board her plane which was Flight 200. She waited off to the side for Shawn to get his ticket before the duo walked towards gate A, showed their tickets, and boarded the plane. There were three seats, but there was only one window seat. Crystal wanted the window seat.

"Okay let's do rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the window seat," Crystal said.

"I was gonna flip a coin, but I like your idea better," Shawn said.

"Rock paper scissors. Aww man I lost," Crystal pouted as Shawn sat down by the window.

Shawn only laughed at the cute look on Crystal's face as he got comfortable in his seat. Crystal opened her carryon bag and began rummaging through it until she found her iPod. The little pink nano device had over 2,000 songs which ranged from a different variety of songs. She stuck the headphones in her ear and took out the latest WWE Magazine and began shifting through it. Soon the plane took off and was flying smoothly towards Miami. After awhile Crystal got bored with the magazine and put it back in her bag. She had already listed to 50 songs in the last hour and decided to turn it off. Crystal looked over at Shawn who was currently reading a hunting magazine while listening to his iPod as well.

Crystal decided to take out her video camera so she could make another video of her status and to update her fans. She set her carryon on her lap and began looking through it not seeing her video camera in it since there was so much stuff. Crystal took out everything and made a pile in the middle seat. There was her iPod, about four digital cameras (she loved to take pictures), her pink Dell laptop, ten books, five magazines, a language translator, and other stuff. Crystal's rummaging caused Shawn to pause his music and look over at her to see what all the noise was.

"Christy what are you doing?" Shawn asked as he watched her take out another camera and put it in the middle seat

"Well Shawn I'm trying to find my video camera, but I can't seem to find it in all this junk. I know I put it in her last night. Now where is it oh here it is," Crystal said triumphantly as she pulled the little pink device out her bag and turned it on.

"Bonjour mon amies Crystal here again updating my wonderful fans on what's going on. Currently I'm on a plane heading towards warm, sunny Miami, Florida for the Royal Rumble PPV. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was busy these last couple of weeks. Any who let me introduce you guys to my partner in crime Shawn Michaels," Crystal said turning the camera towards Shawn.

"So Heartbreaker tell the fans what your plans are for this Sunday," Crystal said in an interviewer type voice.

"Well Christy my lovely and funny friend my plan for this Sunday is simple: To win the Royal Rumble," Shawn said with a smile on his face.

"And I'm gonna be right there in your corner partner. Well that's all for now mon amies. Please be sure to look for more updates. Until then avoire," Crystal said as she blew a kiss into the camera and closed it.

The duo spent the next couple of hours talking, laughing, and reminiscing on old memories. Their bond was growing stronger and stronger. Soon it was time to go to sleep. The flight attendants began passing out pillows and blankets to all the passengers in first class. Crystal tried to find a comfortable spot to sleep going so far as to lift the armrests of the middle seat to be more comfortable. A few minutes later both she and Shawn were sleeping soundlessly as the plane flew over South Carolina. After a few hours of sleep Shawn woke up to something sweet and fuzzy nuzzling his nose. He looked down to find that Crystal's head was resting on his shoulder. A smile came to his face as he watched the peaceful look on her face. She was breathing softly and her hair was framing her face like a halo. Shawn thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Goodnight Christy sweet dreams," Shawn said in a whisper as he kissed her forehead, layed his head on her's and went back to sleep.


	10. A Rumble of Surprises

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

A Rumble of Surprises

"Hey guys! Crystal here and as you can see I'm at the American Airlines Arena where the Royal Rumble will be taking place. Right now I'm currently walking behind the scenes as they prepare everything for the show. It's going to be so exciting to see all my friends whom I haven't seen in over a year. Also more good news: I'm gonna be participating in the Royal Rumble match later tonight. Only thing is I haven't told Shawn the news yet. My reason being he'll tell me not to participate because of McMahon. Anyways I have to go mon amies I'll talk to you later. Peace!"

Crystal blew a kiss into the camera, shut it, and put it carefully back in its case. Standing up she grabbed her iPod and walked out the lockerroom and down the hall until she came to a quiet corner of the arena where a bunch of crates where stored. Crystal hopped up on one and sat Indian style and closed her eyes so she could meditate. There was a lot on her mind and music often helped her to clear her mind. The main thing on her mind was Shawn. Over the last couple of weeks the two have grown closer in the short time they've been together. Even though they were friends, no scratch that best friends Crystal found herself wanting more than just friendship. Although she wouldn't admit that to anyone out loud.

Crystal had already been down the road before and doesn't plan on going down again. It was just too painful to even think about. Crystal decided to clear her mind and focus on the 30 man Royal Rumble match. The match was a basic battle royal time match only with two people starting off in the ring and every 90 seconds another Superstar came out. The only way to be eliminated was by being thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor with the winner going onto Wrestlemania with a guaranteed title opportunity. Crystal was so engrossed in her thoughts and music that she didn't know someone was trying to get her attention until someone gently shook her shoulder. Crystal opened her silver blue-green eyes until she was staring at a pair of emerald green eyes. Eyes that belonged to Mark Calaway or as he was known in the WWE as the Undertaker.

"Hey Mark I didn't hear you come up," Crystal said as she stood up to give the much taller man a hug.

"Hey kid it's good to see you again," Mark said returning the hug and giving his former protégé a smile.

"It's good to see you again to Mark. Are you excited for tonight?" Crystal asked as she sat down on the crate dangling her feet off the edge.

"Very excited. How about you kid are you participating in the Rumble again this year?" Mark asked an amused look appearing on his face.

"Are you kidding of course I am. This will make up for missing last year's Rumble," Crystal said.

"Kid that wasn't your fault and there wasn't anything you could've done to prevent it," Mark said with a shake of his head.

"I know I know," Crystal said with a smile.

The duo continued to talk some more, but Mark noticed that Crystal seemed distant about something. She would only be paying half attention to the conversation and only answered when he asked her a question. He studied her closely for awhile noting that she seemed quieter than usual.

"Hey kid is something wrong?" Mark asked a concerned look on his face.

"No nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?" Crystal asked completely thrown off by the question.

"You seem distant about something," Mark asked studying her and then coming to a realization.

"You like Shawn don't you?" Mark asked watching in amusement as Crystal's eyes became wide.

"What? No what would give you that idea?" Crystal asked bewildered he'd ask such a thing.

"Kid I've known you for a long time and I can tell when you like someone. You tend to get all quiet and defensive and begin denying everything," Mark said.

Crystal didn't know what to say to that because honestly there was nothing to say. Mark was right, but she wouldn't admit that to him. After awhile the show began and Mark left to go prepare for his segment with Kurt. Crystal stood near the guerilla position waiting until it was her turn to enter the Rumble. She had drawn number 18 replacing Eugene. Shawn had drawn number 25 and the two conversed until it was time for Crystal to come out. Once her music hit she told Shawn she'd see him out there and walked from behind the double doors.

"And here comes Crystal Childz the second woman in the WWE history to participate in the Royal Rumble," Michael Cole stated.

"Don't underestimate Crystal Michael. Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she's gonna be the easiest person to eliminate," Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

The King couldn't have been more right if he tried. Because of Crystal's size she was the fastest and most agile competitor in the ring next to Rey Mysterio and everyone was having a hard time eliminating her. She had already eliminated three people with her quickness and was holding on until Shawn came out. It wasn't until Shawn finally entered the ring that she was eliminated by Carlito. Crystal stood at ringside cheering Shawn on as he eliminated Shelton Benjamin. Suddenly a song that was like a bad dream to every WWE Superstar and Diva blasted through the arena as the boss himself came strutting down the ramp. He caught Shawn's attention and took his focus completely off the match. Crystal wasn't paying attention the stare off. Instead she was looking at something or someone at the other side of the ring. When she saw Shane all the color drained from her face as he entered the ring unbeknownst to Shawn and eliminated him from the match. Shawn was so shocked and so furious that he chased McMahon all the way to the back. Crystal gingerly followed behind a look of in her beautiful silver blue-green eyes.


	11. McMahons Times Two

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

McMahons Times Two

While Sunday night was a night for some people like Rey Mysterio who won the 2006 Royal Rumble, it wasn't a great night for others namely Crystal and Shawn. Both Superstars got a huge surprise in the form of Shane McMahon who returned at the Royal Rumble and eliminated Shawn from the match. Now it was Monday Night Raw in the beautiful city of Orlando and Crystal was lying on the floor of the locker room she shared with Shawn on her laptop checking her e-mail and surfing the Internet with her feet propped up against the wall. Shawn was preparing for the show and watching the monitor as the show began to start.

Crystal finished checking the last of her e-mail and prepared to finish getting ready for the show. Tonight she was wearing a pink and white stripped halter top, with a fishnet pink top under it, baggy jeans with holes in the knees and black round toe high heeled pumps. Her face was donned with pink make up and her waist length brown hair was dyed hot pink much to the amusement of Shawn. The Texan could only shake his head at her and smile.

"What?" Crystal asked seeing Shawn's amusement.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Shawn asked smiling wider as Crystal began to pout.

Crystal pretended to think for a minute before a smile broke on her face and said, "Nope not really and besides if I wouldn't be me if I didn't wear such bright colors and crazy outfits."

Shawn just laughed as the brunette stuck her tongue out at him. Crystal was the most unique person he had ever seen in his life. He remembered back in 1999 when he was commissioner of the WWF and he met Crystal for the first time. The young woman was so shy and quiet, but was an awesome wrestler who left him and others speechless with her wrestling abilities. Over the years Crystal had become more outgoing and outspoken, but still kept her shy and quiet personality. Shawn was lucky enough to get to know her and lucky that they maintained their friendship over the years. Crystal was a great person even though she appeared weird and crazy to others. Despite this she was a special person with a big heart.

"So Shawn I was wondering are you doing anything tomorrow?" Crystal asked suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Miss Childz are you asking me on a date?" Shawn asked with a bemused smile.

Crystal's face turned bright pink as she gave Shawn a smile and said, "I guess I am. So is that a yes Mr. Michaels?"

"It's a date," Shawn said making Crystal smile even more.

The duo continued to talk and laugh the connection and bond between them growing. Something caught Crystal's eye and she turned towards the monitor and a groan escaped her throat. Shawn turned to see what the problem was and frowned seeing the problem standing in the ring. Vince McMahon was in the ring a smug look on his face and without Shane which was strange since they saw him at the Rumble. Vinnie Mac was talking about what happened at the Rumble almost gloating it seemed.

"I told ya'll that Shawn Michaels's luck would run out at the Royal Rumble and I was right. Shawn you're more screwed than Bret ever was," Vince said smugly as the fans booed him.

Crystal looked at Shawn and with one look knew what the other was thinking. They were both wondering did Vince ever shut up? Also Crystal was wondering where Shane was knowing he was hiding somewhere in the building waiting to make an appearance. Shawn was thinking of going out there and interrupting Vince like he did months before.

"Shawn don't even think about it," Crystal said knowing the Texan was going to go out and interrupt Vince only he ignored and walked out the locker-room door.

'_That man is so stubborn, but that's one of the things I love about him' _Crystal thought as she followed Shawn out the door. They made it to guerilla where they could still here Vince talking. 'Sexy Boy' blasted through the arena as the duo made their way from behind the curtain.

"Here comes Shawn Michaels and he doesn't look happy," Coach said as Shawn walked out to a chorus of cheers.

"He has every right to be furious and rightfully so after what happened last night," Joey Styles said not agreeing with Coach at all.

"And Shawn's not alone. Look it's Crystal Childz and she looks pretty in pink," King said with an excitement he only gets when he sees any of the Divas.

Crystal slid under the bottom rope into the ring and glared at Vince as she stood next to Shawn who had a microphone in his hand. "An interruption is how this whole situation got started in the first place Vince," Shawn said garnering cheers from the fans.

As the two men continued to talk a third party was about to join them. Vince was daring Shawn to hit him and he was seconds from doing it until Shane appeared out of nowhere and hit Shawn in the back with a chair. As the both McMahons celebrated, Crystal checked to make sure Shawn was okay before getting angrily to her feet and walking over to where Shane was standing and grabbed the chair out of his hands. The heir to the WWE throne was surprised to see her standing there, but replaced it with amusement. Crystal found nothing funny about the situation and swung the chair at Shane's head causing the young man to duck out the way. She continued to swing the chair making both McMahons run out the ring. They looked at her in shock and she returned their looks with a furious look of her own her eyes burning with anger.


	12. The Angel is Back

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

The Angel is Back

"Good luck tonight Christy," Shawn said as the Charleston native prepared for her match that night.

"Thanks Shawn I really appreciate it. I'm so excited to be back," Crystal said as she sat on the floor in a split like position stretching her arms and legs.

The brunette had an awesome last couple of days. She and Shawn went on some more dates and Crystal found her feelings growing even more. Also she was having her first match on Raw in over a year against Torrie Wilson. There were a lot of differences between the two Divas where wrestling talent and accomplishments were concerned. Torrie was a girl next door type of woman whose greatest achievements in the WWE was posing for _Playboy _once in 2003 and again in 2004 with Sable. Crystal was one of the toughest wrestlers in the world today who was skilled in many different wrestling styles especially when it came to submission type moves. The angelic Diva was wearing red tonight with a black halter top, a red fishnet shirt over it, black baggy pants, and red Converses. Her brown locks had red streaks in them and hanging down in loose curls. Soon a member of the backstage crew came up to her and to tell her she was up next.

"Come on Shawn time to make my big return to the square circle," Crystal said as the duo made their way to guerilla.

_Ooh.. I'm not_  
_You average type Of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"Here comes Crystal Childz as she makes her way towards the ring for this Divas match up," Joey said as the fans stood on their feet and cheered for Crystal.

"Don't forget Joey that this is Crystal's first match back on Raw in over a year so there might be a little ring rust from her," Coach said.

"And remember Mr. McMahon will be watching this match," King reminded his colleagues.

A bell sounded as Lilian announced the match," The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charleston, South Carolina Crystal Childz!"

Crystal climbed under the bottom rope and climbed the turnbuckle taking a bow and pointing at the fans. Shawn was behind her a huge smile on his face. "Not Enough" blared through the arena as Torrie and Candice Michelle came out.

"And making her way to the ring from Boise, Idaho Torrie Wilson!"

The blond bombshell was walking down the ramp clad in black and caring her Maltese dog Chloe in her hands. The little dog was wearing a black dress with a frilly pink and black polka dot skirt. Candice was at ringside twirling around a magic wand. Crystal smirked at Torrie as the ref rung the bell and the match got underway. The two Divas began with a lock up until Torrie pushed her into a corner.

"Hey hey hey break it up!" the ref shouted as Torrie backed off her hands up.

As soon as Crystal got out of the corner she was met by a hard slap from Torrie. The brunette wiggled her jaw a little and then began raining Torrie with lefts and rights. The blond rolled out the ring to get away from Crystal only for her to follow her out of the ring. Crystal threw the blond back in the ring and got back in. The moment changed as Torrie began kicking Crystal and slammed her into the turnbuckle. Crystal hit her back hard and fell onto the ground. Candice handed Torrie Chloe and she proceeded to rub the dog's little bottom into her face. The _Playboy _cover girl pulled Crystal up only for her to do a jawbreaker into a split. Crystal got up and knocked Torrie down with some clotheslines. She kicked the blond in her stomach and was about to do the MIS (Make It Shine) an inverted front facelock until Torrie distracted the ref so Candice could hit her with her wand.

Crystal ducked out the way and hit a roundhouse kick knocking the Diva on the ground and then powerbombed Torrie into the mat. Then she applied a triangle submission hold a move that some people were never able to get out wrapping her legs around Torrie's torso. She called this move the DCT (Dreams Come True). The Boise native was in the middle of the ring and had no choice but to tap.

"Here is your winner by submission Crystal Childz! Lilian announced proudly.

Crystal stood up and smirked down at Torrie who was being attended by Candice as the ref raised her hand in victory. The fans were cheering loudly for her as she climbed the turnbuckle and pointed at them. With _All The Things She Said _blaring through the arena she exited the ring and walked back up the ramp with Shawn who gave her a congratulatory hug.

"Well looks like Crystal's back and better than ever," Joey said as a replay showed the major highlights of the match.

"There appeared to be no ring rust from Crystal as she proved she's still got it," Coach said.

"Mr. McMahon better watch out for Crystal she's on a roll," King said as Crystal and Shawn disappeared behind the curtain.


	13. Birthday Wishes and a Surprise Reunion

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Birthday Wishes and a Surprise Reunion

"The following is a Women's Battle Royal and it's a number one contender's match. Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Candice Michelle!" Lilian announced as the face of made her way to the ring magic wand in hand.

Crystal waited behind the curtain until it was time for her to make her entrance. She was glad in a white and red striped halter top, black tights, red fingerless gloves, and knee length black wrestling boots. Her hair was dyed a dark red tonight and she was focused on winning this match so she would become number one contender. That would be an awesome birthday present considering it was February 20 and she was turning 27. Crystal had gotten so many birthday wishes and gifts from family, friends, and fans that her head was spinning.

Trish had given her another charm to add to the charm bracelet she had gotten way back in 2000 at the start of her career. Each charm symbolized another year of friendship between the two Divas. John had given her a customized basketball jersey with her name on the back and his football number 54. She thanked him and was wearing the jersey now over her ring attire. Hunter had given her drawing he drew for her. No one but Crystal and a few others knew he could draw. Crystal was still waiting on her gift from Shawn who said it was a surprise.

_Ooh.. I'm not_  
_You average type Of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"From Charleston, South Carolina Crystal Childz!"

"Well here comes Crystal a former Women's Champion in her own right," Joey said.

"Crystal is one of the toughest Diva in the WWE so the other Divas better watch out," Coach said as Crystal entered the ring to a chorus of cheers.

"Crystal looks radiant in red. Did I ever tell red was my favorite color?" King asked his colleagues.

Crystal waited for Mickie to come out the brunette Diva bouncing down towards the ring. A giggle was heard throughout the arena and Trish appeared at the top of the ramp to watch the match. Soon bodies were flying all over the place as the match got underway. Victoria came straight for Crystal knowing she was her biggest threat in the match. The two Divas battled it out as the others began to get eliminated. Victoria had Crystal up on her shoulders going for the a side walk slam, but Crystal reversed it with a headscissors and with a kick sent the Queen of the Widow's Peak out of the ring. That just left her, Candice, Mickie, and Ashley who had their own issues in the past. Crystal got knocked in the stomach by Candice's wand and the candy coated Diva eliminated both Ashley and Mickie.

Crystal stared at the Wisconsin native with annoyance and the two Divas traded blows. Candice threw Crystal over the ropes, but she held on and pulled Candice over as well. Both Divas were battling on the apron and knocked each other off at the same time. The refs were having a hard time deciding who won the match so they made both Candice and Crystal the winners. That meant that next week on Raw there would be a Triple Threat Match between Crystal, Trish, and Candice for the Women's Championship.

Crystal walked behind the curtains towards her locker-room grabbing a bottle of water on the way. Upon entry to the room Crystal spotted a small golden box sitting on the bench in the room. With curiosity Crystal walked over to the box and opened it her breath hitching in her throat at the sight. Inside was a diamond and amethyst encrusted angel pendant on thin silver chain. It was so beautiful that Crystal didn't know what to say.

"I told Hunter you'd like it," a voice said from behind her.

Crystal turned to see Shawn standing in the doorway a huge smile on his face. He seemed pleased that his gift left her speechless. Crystal rand over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Shawn I love it," Crystal said as she put the necklace on.

"You're welcome Christy and Happy Birthday," Shawn said.

The duo then left the room because Shawn had a five on one handicap match with the Spirit Squad. Crystal was so displeased with this news that she told Shawn she was going to be at ringside rather he wanted her there or not. Shawn was doing well against the cheerleaders and almost won the match with Sweet Chin Music until he was surrounded by white and green. Crystal got in the ring and began throwing lefts and rights at the nearest member of the Spirit Squad taking him down. The numbers game caught up with them as Crystal was taken down and Shawn was still trying to ward off the rest of the members. However the biggest surprise came when a mysterious man appeared out the crowd and began helping out Shawn. Crystal who got kicked in the head by one of the Spirit Squad bastards was watching him in confusion. The man looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until the ring was cleared of white and green, that Crystal got a good look at the man. It was Marty Jannetty, Shawn's former tag team partner. The Rockers had reunited once again. Crystal smiled at him and gave him a hug as the trio celebrated in the ring.


	14. A Very Special Club

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

A Very Special Club

Crystal waited outside the GM's office waiting for Shawn to come out. The sandy haired blond went to talk to McMahon to get Marty of kissing his ass. That was the only way Marty could get a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. Earlier that night Marty told Shawn to let him handle this and to stay out of it. Crystal sighed getting impatient from waiting so long until she heard the door open and Shawn walked out a solemn but frustrated look on his handsome features.

"What did he say? Did he change his mind?" Crystal asked in a worried voice.

"No he says the only way for Marty to get that contract is if he joins the Kiss My Ass Club," Shawn said with a frown.

"Son of a bitch," Crystal mumbled under her breath garnering a chuckle from Shawn.

"I agree with you there Crystal, but you don't need to worry about Marty or anything else. All you need to focus on is your match for tonight," Shawn said.

"But," Crystal began to protest that she wanted to help, but Shawn put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Let me worry about this Christy and you go win your match," Shawn said as the brunette sighed, but gave him a smile.

Crystal hugged the Texan goodbye and walked towards guerilla as the Women's Championship match was about to begin. It seemed like each Diva was thinking of the color gold when they were picking out their ring attire. Crystal was wearing gold tight fitted shirt that came just above her belly button showing her smooth and toned stomach, black baggy pants, and black Converses. Gold Egyptian style gloves donned her hands and her brown hair was mixed with golden blond highlights. Crystal gave a smile to Trish who she hugged for good luck and glared at both Torrie and Candice who have gotten on her nerves as of late. She could here Mickie out in the ring introducing Trish who reluctantly walked out from behind the curtain. Lilian announced the match and introduced Trish to the crowd who were cheering for the beautiful blond from Toronto.

Torrie came out next talking trash about Trish and how Candice Michelle was going to be the next _Playboy _cover girl and the next WWE Women's Champion. Crystal just scoffed at the arrogant Diva as she walked out to catcalls and whistles. Candice wasn't going to win anything with an attitude like that. Crystal got behind the curtain waiting for her music to come on.

_Ooh.. I'm not_  
_You average type Of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"And introducing the final challenger from Charleston, South Carolina Crystal Childz!"

"The color of the evening must be gold," Coach said as Crystal walked from behind the curtain.

"We go from _Playboy _cover girl to a former Women's Champion in Crystal Childz," Joey said.

"Crystal is no _Playboy _cover girl, but she is one of the hottest Divas on Raw," King said a huge smile on his face.

Crystal walked down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans as she went. The fans were literally going to blow the roof off the building with all the cheering she and Trish were getting. She climbed the turnbuckle and gave a little bow to the fans before getting off and staring at her opponents. The ref showed the title to the three Divas then held it up for the fans to see then rung the bell for the match to begin. A triple threat match had simple rules. The first Diva to score a pinfall or submission won the match and the Women's title. Before Crystal could get a hit off anyone Candice hit both her and Trish with her magic wand knocking the brunette in the head causing her to roll out the ring.

Crystal laid there for a few minutes trying to regain her composure while the candy coated Diva was taking control of the match. It was long before Trish reversed the momentum and Crystal got back in the fray taking out the two Divas. Trish took Crystal down with a hard clothesline that left her on the mat. Candice threw Trish into the ropes and the blond bombshell reversed it into a sunset flip. Candice sat down onto her and tried to cheat by holding onto Torrie's hands as leverage. Crystal gave a swift hard kick to the back of the Wisconsin native and hit Trish with MIS for the three count.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian said proudly.

Crystal laid on the mat catching her breath for just a few minutes. For the second time in her career she was the WWE Women's Champion. Tears of joy were rolling down her face as she stood up and the ref gave her the title. The fans were on their feet cheering wildly for her as she climbed the turnbuckle and raised the title proudly in the air. When Crystal got to the back she was engulfed in not one, but two big bear hugs by Hunter and John,

"Congratulations Butterfly you were great out there," Hunter said in a proud voice.

"Yeah Christy you deserve that title," John said with a dimpled smile.

"Thanks guys. I got to get the nameplate change so I'll see you guys in a bit," Crystal said giving them both kisses on the cheeks and then walking down the hall.

On her way to get her name engraved Trish had come up and given her a congratulatory hug saying she deserved to win it. Five minutes later Crystal was walking pass a monitor when something in the ring caught her eye. It looked like Marty was in trouble with both Masters and Vince. Shawn came out to help his long time friend and was about to take out Vince when Shane hit him in the head with a chair knocking him out. Crystal watched in shock before anger replaced it. She ran towards the guerilla and out the curtains before anyone could stop.

"Oh my gosh someone has to stop this!" Joey said in shock as Shane grabbed Shawn.

"Wait a minute here comes the Women's Champion," Coach said as he saw a flash of gold run down ramp and into the ring.

With quick speed Crystal speared Shane into the mat before picking up the steel chair and waiting for him to get back up. An ear splitting crack was heard throughout the arena as Shane fell to the mat. Then she turned to Vince with anger in her eyes the chairman looking at her in fear. Crystal dropped the chair and walked towards Vince who still had his pants down gave him one swift kick where the sun didn't shine. Vince gasped in pain and collapsed onto the floor. With that done Crystal walked over to Shawn worry clouding her face.

"Hey heartbreaker you okay?" she asked as Shawn began coming back to consciousness.

"I'm fine thanks Christy," Shawn said with a weak smile.

With the help of a referee and Crystal Shawn was led to the back to get checked on by the trainers while the McMahons lay unconscious in the ring.


	15. Drugged and Deceived

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Drugged and Deceived

"Are you up for going out after the show I know this great Italian restaurant we can go to," Crystal said from her perch on the floor where she was laying on back feet propped up on the wall surfing the Internet.

"I'd love to," Shawn said with a smile.

Crystal returned the smile with one of her own and continued to surf the Internet. She checked her e-mail seeing nothing but junk, spam, and other worthless stuff. Then she saw an e-mail that said 'Fan Pics'. Crystal clicked on the e-mail and saw that it was the pictures she and Shawn took with their fans when they went on their date a few weeks ago. The pictures had all turned out great and there was even the one of them when Crystal had jumped on Shawn's back. They were both laughing and having a good time. Crystal made a mental note to get copies of the pictures and give them to Shawn. She turned her laptop off and prepared to get ready for the show. Green is the color for the evening so Crystal put a green top, a silver belt, baggy jeans, and green high heeled pumps.

Green streaks were mixed into her hair and green make up donned her face. Crystal stared into the mirror for one last look and smiled. There was a knock at the door then and one of Raw's backstage interviewers Todd Grisham came through.

"Shawn I know you're busy but I have just a few questions," Todd said before being cut off by Shawn who wasn't in the mood for questions.

"Look I know you got a job to do but negatives are the questions," Shawn stop as he heard the door open," Stephanie McMahon."

Crystal stood up from the bench she was sitting on a glare on her pretty face. She didn't trust any one of the McMahons and that included Stephanie. Stephanie was the most evil and devious one of them all so who knows what it was that she wanted.

"Hey Shawn," Stephanie said entering the room.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked without the trace of a smile on his face.

"I need to talk to you Todd could you give a second?" Stephanie asked the young man.

"Sure," Todd said walking out the room leaving HBK and the Billion Dollar Princess to talk.

"Look before you say anything I've had enough of you and your family. So asking you to please leave," Shawn said cutting Stephanie off and pointing at the door.

"Crystal can you please give us a minute?" Stephanie asked finally noticing the Women's Champion.

Crystal was about to protest, but Shawn gave her a look and with one last glare to Stephanie left the room. She stood right outside the door as Shawn and Stephanie talk. Crystal couldn't hear what was being said, but then the door burst open and a frantic looking Shawn came out.

"Shawn you okay? What's wrong?" Crystal asked in concern.

"Stephanie needs a bottle of water," Shawn said walking down the hall.

He returned a few minutes later and walked back in the room with Crystal right behind him. He handed Stephanie the water and she took a sip. She said she was fine and that it was just cramps and left the lockerroom. The duo looked at her in with perplex looks, but then Shawn got focused drinking from his bottled water. Raw went to commercial then and when the show came back on the air the bottle was empty. The duo left to go do his match not knowing that the water was drugged.

Raw came back from another commercial as "Here Comes the Money" blared the arena and Shane followed by his father came out to a chorus of boos.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in 234lbs Shane McMahon!"

Shane walked down the ramp clad in one of his Shane McMahon jerseys his father strutting down the ramp with him. Neither man acknowledge the fans nor caring that there were booing them. When Shawn's music blared through the arena the fans stood on their feet.

"And from San Antonio, Texas the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!" Lilian said as she exited the ring.

Shawn walked down the ramp with Crystal behind him the Women's Championship perched on her shoulder. He got down on his knees, sent a silent prayer to God, and lifted up is arms to signal for his fireworks to go off. Shawn hopped back up and walked towards the ring his eyes never leaving Shane's face. Soon the match got underway with both men trading lefts and rights. Shawn with the experience was beating down Shane. Crystal was cheering him from her spot at ringside a smile on her face. As the match continued Crystal noticed that something was a little off about Shawn. He seemed to be a little drowsy looking and began to wobble around in the ring. She didn't understand what was happening and Shane took advantage of Shawn's current state. He began toying around with him before getting the pin.

"Here is your winner Shane McMahon!"

Crystal entered the ring to check on Shawn as both McMahons celebrated in the ring. Shawn looked out of it and wasn't in any condition to go on their date that night. However she didn't care about that only about Shawn being okay. He was more important to her then some date. To add insult to injury Vince made Lilian announce that Shawn had another match and then proceeded to pin him in mockery. The Spirit Squad came out to celebrate with the boss much to the annoyance of Crystal.


	16. For You I Will

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

For You I Will

Crystal sat on the floor in the backstage area stretching her legs a lot going on in her mind. Earlier that night Vince made Shawn do a public drug test to humiliate him on national TV. However the tables were turned when Shawn embarrassed them by throwing urine on them. Crystal and Shawn laughed all the way to the back as the McMahons fumed in the ring. Vince didn't find the situation funny and booked Shawn in a 4 on 1 Texas Tornado Handicap Match inside a Steel Cage. Crystal was so concerned for her partner later that night that she was having a hard time focusing on her match. She was defending the Women's Championship against Victoria her toughest opponent on Raw. The Charleston began thinking positive thoughts as she headed towards guerilla as Raw went to another commercial break.

_Ooh.. I'm not_  
_You average type Of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"Did you hear that boys? Let me repeat it for you: A Texas Tornado Match inside a Steel Cage 4 on 1. Thank you Mr. McMahon," Coach said as the bell rang for the next match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one and it's for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian said excitedly.

Crystal climbed under the bottom rope and climbed the turnbuckle bowing towards the fans who was cheering madly for her. She was wearing a black halter top, a yellow fishnet top over it, white pants that flared at the bottom with yellow ribbons going up the sides, and black converses. Her brown hair was mixed with yellow streaks. Crystal held the title up in the air and then handed it to the ref as she waited for Victoria to come out. "Mess With" blared through the arena as the fans began to boo.

"Introducing the challenger from Los Angelos, California Victoria!"

Victoria walked down the ramp clad in yellow and black with Candice right behind her the magic wand in her hand. The ref rang the bell and Victoria pushed Crystal onto the mat. The brunette got right back up and ran at the raven haired Diva who clung to the ropes. Candice tried to distract Crystal so Victoria could get a cheap shot, but she ducked and took her down with a Lou Thez press. The match continued with the momentum changing between the to Divas. Victoria had Crystal up for a side walk slam, but Crystal reversed it into a headscissors takedown. She set up Victoria for the LTD (Living The Dream) a split into a neckbraker, but Candice distracted her allowing Victoria to set her up for the Widow's Peak. As the ref was attending to Candice, Crystal slipped out of Victoria's grasp as Torrie came in the ring and hit Victoria with a sitout facebuster. Crystal used this opportunity to hit Victoria with the DCT for the pin.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!"

Crystal rolled out the ring and glared at Candice who was beside herself on the other side of the ring as the ref handed her the title. She walked around the ring and towards the back with the fans cheering in the back. After a quick shower Crystal was glad in jeans and a HBK t-shirt with black platform boots watching the monitor as Shawn was in the ring battling the Spirit Squad. Things were going pretty good in Shawn's favor as he had most of the momentum. He hit Sweet Chin Music on a member of the Spirit Squad and was about to exit the ring until an unwelcomed guest made an appeaerance. Shawn kicked Johnny with Sweet Chin Music before Shane hit him in the back with cage door. Crystal watched in horror as Shane proceeded to slam him against the cage and beat him to a bloody pulp.

The Devil's son then pointed up to the ceiling signaling them to raise the cage. The Spirit Squad dragged Shawn over to the corner and held him there. Crystal wondered what they were upto until she saw Shane grab a steel trash can and set it in the corner in front of Shawn's face. Crystal grew angry and without a second thought ran from the room and out of the curtains grabbing a steel along the way.

"What is Shane McMahon doing?" Joey asked in shock as Shane climbed on top of the turnbuckle.

"Shane don't do it!" King was shouting concern for Shawn's well being written across his face.

The fans suddenly began to cheer as they saw Crystal run down the ramp and slide into the ring. She pushed Shane off the turnbuckle much to his surprise. Picking of the chair she waited for the Devil's son to get up before she swung at his head. Shane ducked the chair and rolled out of the ring backing up the ramp with the Spirit Squad fear in their eyes. McMahon had apparently messed with the wrong Diva. Crystal glared at them with fury in her eyes daring them to get back in the ring. When they were on the stage she dropped the chair and went over to Shawn's side. With the referees' help Shawn was lead backstage to the trainers to get stitched up. Shawn had regained consciousness during the procedure and had asked the trainers to leave him and Crystal alone for a minute.

"Hey Shawn how are you feeling?" Crystal asked as she sat in a chair next to the table Shawn was laying on.

"Worst for wear, but I'm fine. What happened out there one minute I was hitting Sweet Chin Music and then everything went black," Shawn said looking at her tentatively.

"That s.o.b. Shane came out and attacked you during the match leaving you bloody mess. He would've have crushed your face with a trash can but I ran him and the Sissy Squad off. He's lucky I missed him with that chair or I would've knocked his head off," Crystal said in annoyance.

"You ran off Shane and the Spirit Squad?" Shawn asked disbelief written on his face.

"Like I told you before Shawn I've got your back and for you I will do anything," Crystal said with a smile and meaning her words.

Shawn's face soften with a smile as he reached up with one hand to caress Crystal's face. She closed her eyes as she felt the sparks of electricity go through her buddy from that one touch. With a smile she opened her eyes and took one of his hands entertwining their hands together. Shawn smiled a soft smile at the gesture.


	17. Kisses in The Rain

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Kisses in The Rain

One of the things Crystal loved about being in the WWE was that she got to travel all over the world and see beautiful and exotic places. However nothing beat being in the good old U.S. Currently the WWE Superstars were in Detroit, Michigan preparing to do Saturday Night's Main Event which was making a revival after a fourteen year hiatus. Crystal loved the Motor City because it was one of the cities she visited when she was training and wrestling in the independent circuit. The brunette Diva couldn't wait to go out and have fun. Another date with Shawn was planned and she currently was getting ready for it. Crystal was wearing a blue long sleeved fishnet shirt, a white t-shirt, a black lacy spaghetti strapped tank top, black studded bracelets, khaki baggy cargo Capri pants, and blue Converses. Her waist length brown hair was dyed blue and black.

"Hey Christy you almost ready to go?" a voice that she had come to love said from behind her.

There was only one person with a southern drawl like that. Shawn appeared in the doorway of the bathroom a smile coming to his face at the sight of Crystal. To some people Crystal's eccentric style would be considered weird but Shawn thought it showed how much of a unique person she was and he loved it. Crystal turned to Shawn and gave him one of her panted bright smiles. Shawn himself was wearing a black longed sleeved dress shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. He looked like the typical cowboy but in Crystal's opinion a very sexy cowboy.

"Yep let's go," Crystal said grabbing Shawn's arm and leading him out the room after grabbing her cellphone and messenger bag on the way.

It was a nice warm day about seventy-five degrees outside with just a few gray clouds in the sky indicating it was going to rain soon. Crystal and Shawn walked around passing little boutiques and shops laughing and having a good old time. After awhile they went inside Olive Garden to have lunch much to Crystal's delight. She just loved Italian food and loved Olive Garden's famous garden salad. After dessert the duo continued walking until Crystal spotted the arcade that she used to always spend her time in when she was training in Detroit and pulled Shawn inside.

The inside of the arcade still look the same and the owner had kept it in perfect condition. There were however some new additions to the arcade like some new games and a prize counter which Crystal loved. Then for the next hour or so Crystal and Shawn played games winning tickets and laughing at how bad they were at some games. Crystal smiled and sighs contently as she walked around. Being in the arcade made her feel like a teenager again. As they were about to leave Crystal spotted a Dance Dance Revolution game where a group of kids were playing. She dragged Shawn over to the group and watched as a boy was dancing to try and beat the high score. As the game ended he was only a couple hundred points short and pouted as he exited the game.

"I wanna play!" Crystal said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"You sure Christy?" Shawn asked her.

"Yes I want to beat the high score and get you a prize since you got me one," Crystal said handing said prize to Shawn as she stepped onto the game.

Crystal put a quarter in the game and waited until the game started to begin dancing. The point of the game was to press the correct arrow as it appeared on the screen. Japanese style techno music blared through the music. To everyone's surprise including Shawn's Crystal was a great dancer. She only missed a few arrows and when the game was over set a new high score. With her adrenaline still rushing Crystal walked over to the prize counter and picked out a light brown bear that held a red heart in its hand and gave it to Shawn. On the heart was the word "Heartbreaker." Shawn laughed and gave her a hug.

As they were walking towards the hotel little drops of rain began to fall from the sky. By the time they came to the hotel it was raining harder. However it didn't bother Crystal and Shawn too much because they were too busy laughing and having a good time. Crystal splashed water on Shawn and began to giggle as he chased her to front doors of the hotel. He grabbed her from behind and swung her around making Crystal laugh even harder. Soon Crystal had to stop and catch her breath because of all the running and laughing.

"I had so much fun today thanks for coming out with me," Crystal said as she gave Shawn a hug.

"No problem Christy," Shawn said hugging her back.

Crystal looked up at Shawn and realized for the first time how beautiful his eyes were. They were the color of the sky on a clear day. She found herself falling into their depths and realized just how close they actually were to each other. Even though they went on a couple of dates Shawn and Crystal hadn't done anything intimate except hug much to the disappointment of Crystal. At that moment Crystal knew what she wanted to do. She leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Shawn's in a soft, but passionate kiss. At the contact Crystal felt electricity and fire all at once flowing through her body. It was the most amazing feeling she ever had. After a few seconds she broke the kiss looking up at Shawn who was smiling at her. She smiled a happy smile and laid her head on his chest hugging him tight.


	18. Saturday Night's Main Event

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Saturday Night's Main Event

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shawn asked Crystal who was getting ready for Saturday Night's Main Event.

The brunette Diva was standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair which dyed white and black. She wearing a longed sleeved red fishnet shirt, WWE referee shirt designed into a tank that tied in front with red lacy ribbons, black baggy pants with red threading, and black and white Converses. A smile appeared on Crystal's face as she stared at Shawn in the mirror. She put the brush and waked over towards Shawn who was sitting on a bench until she was standing in front of him.

"I'm positive I want to do this and I'll make sure that Vince doesn't try anything tonight. You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine," Crystal said as she moved some strands of hair out of his face.

"I know Christy I just don't want you to get hurt, but I know you can take care of yourself," Shawn said with a smile.

He stood up then wrapping his arms around Crystal's waist and leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. Crystal felt electricity and fire flow her body as she put her arms around his neck as she stood up on toes. She loved Shawn's kisses and his eyes as she could get lost in them forever. Soon a knock on the door from a crew member had them breaking the kiss as it was time for Crystal to make her way to the ring.

"I'll see you out there," Crystal said giving him one last kiss and grabbing her Women's Championship and headed to the door.

Shawn gave her a wink making her laugh as the door shut behind her. Crystal could hear the crowd's cheers as she got to guerilla and mentally prepared herself for the match. Shawn was fighting Shane in a Street Fight and Vince forced her to be the special guest referee. Not that it mattered to Crystal because she was gonna make sure the McMahons didn't humiliate Shawn again like they did these last couple of months. Her music began to play and she walked out from behind the curtain to a chorus of cheers.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest referee the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian said.

"Crystal Childz has been quite a force to reckon with since her return here to the WWE," good Ole' "JR" Jim Ross said as Crystal entered the ring.

"I wished had referees who looked like her back in the day. Who look at that," King said with an excited smile on his face.

Crystal climbed up on the turnbuckle holding up the Women's Championship and taking a little bow to the fans as they cheered for her. She handed the title to the ring keeper and waited for Lilian to announce the next match.

"The following is a Street Fight where anything goes. There are no countouts and not disqualifications."

Shawn's music hit the arena as the fans stood on their feet as the Showstopper came out. The fans were blowing the roof of the building as Shawn did his usual entrance and got in the ring.

"Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Crystal gave Shawn a smile as he posed for the fans and waited for Satan's son to come out. When Shane's music hit the crowd immediately began to boo. Before Lilian could make his introduction Shawn was already at the top of the ramp pummeling him into a pulp. Crystal rung the bell and got out the ring to stand where the match was taking place. The action spilled out down the ramp and into the ring where both men traded blows. Weapons of all sorts were used including a ladder and a table that Shane ended up crashing through. Crystal called the match right down the middle and counting pinfalls when needed. She also kept a close eye on Vince to make sure he didn't try anything. However towards the end of the match something happened that she thought she never see again.

It was like it was nine years ago at the 1997 Survivor Series where the most famous incident in wrestling history accord. Shawn was on the mat worn out from the match and Shane put him in the Sharpshooter causing the fans to boo. Vince hurriedly told the ring keeper to ring the bell even though Shawn didn't tap out. This caused the fans to boo even harder. Then Vince made Lilian announce Shane the winner.

"Here is your winner by submission Shane McMahon," Lilian said in confusion.

"Vince McMahon screwed Bret Hart in '97 and now we got to relive it here," JR said in shock.

Crystal stood in the ring with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that Vince just screwed Shawn out of a match that he never lost and making it look like the Montreal Screwjob all over again. Well not if she had anything to say about it. How could he decide the outcome of the match when he appointed her as special guest referee? Crystal signaled for the time keeper to hand her a mike.

"I don't know why you two are celebrating because I don't see anything worth celebrating for," Crystal said with anger and annoyance in her voice causing both McMahon men to stare at her in surprise.

"Vince you appointed me as special guest referee for this match which means I decide the final outcome. Since I didn't know anything about this little screwjob you tried to do I'm going to reverse your decision and make Shawn the winner of this match," Crystal said with a smirk as the fans began to cheer.

"Here is your winner Shawn Michaels!" Lilian said happy to announce the right winner.

Crystal helped Shawn up and gave him a hug as the fans in Detroit cheered all around them. Vince was staring at her with a furious look on his face while Shane looked on in disbelief. Crystal blew Vince a kiss as she and Shawn headed towards the back leaving him to seethe in the ring.


	19. I Won't Say I'm in Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

I Won't Say I'm in Love

To say Vince McMahon was furious would be an understatement. The elder McMahon was pissed and it all had to do with Crystal Childz. The brunette Diva had been a thorn in his side ever since she came back to Raw. Vince didn't think anything of her in the beginning thinking if she wanted to join this war then she was more than welcomed to. What Vince didn't realize was how formidable an enemy she was and after the events of Saturday Night's Main Event decided it was high time to get rid of the meddling Diva. The only question that went through his head was how? Whenever Vince took out his enemies in the past he played to their weaknesses and as far as he was concern Crystal didn't have any weaknesses.

"Are does she?" Shane said with a smirk getting a confused look from his father.

"What do you mean son?" Vince asked him in curiosity.

"Two words Dad: Shawn Michaels," Shane said causing an evil smile to appear on his father's face.

Crystal glared at the three people in front of her a frown on her beautiful face. The Charleston native was currently in her lockerroom preparing for Raw and had invited Trish, Hunter, and John to come hang with her. However she soon found out that was a big mistake.

"For the last time guy's I'm not in love with Shawn so drop okay," Crystal said in exasperation.

"Crystal would you just stop being so stubborn and admit that you love him," John said getting another glare from her.

"Guys you know full well why I can't do that and I refused to put my heart out there again no matter what you think," Crystal said crossing her arms the frown on her face deepening.

"Christy we know Adam broke you heart, but you have to move on and let' go of the past," Trish said ignoring the look Crystal gave her as she tried to reason with her best friend.

"Butterfly they're right and if you don't tell Shawn you love him you're gonna miss out on the best thing that could happen to you," Hunter said softly.

Crystal watched them as a wave of emotions flew across her face. She knew they were only looking out for her and only wanted her to be happy, but she couldn't put her heart out on the line like that again.

"I'm sorry guys but I just can't," Crystal said getting up and walking out the room. As soon as the door shut behind her she softly whispered to herself, "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

With thought in her mind Crystal walked down the halls waving to a few of her fellow co-workers and getting some compliments on her outfit. She was wearing a white muscle tank top, a black and red striped tie, baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves, and red Converses. Her brown hair had red and black streaks in them. Crystal thanked them and continued down the hall wondering where Shawn was. Earlier that night Vince had wanted to discuss tonight's events with him alone and she hadn't seen him since. Worry was beginning to show on her face and Crystal was about to ask someone if they've seen the Heartbreak Kid when she heard her name being called. She turned to a TV monitor and found that it was Shane calling her.

"Crystal sweetheart I know you're back there and I need you to come out here we have a surprise for you," Shane said with an evil smile.

A few minutes passed as both McMahons waited for the Charleston native to come out. The crowd was pondering if she would come and Shane was about to call for her again, but "Watch Me Shine" blared through the arena and Crystal appeared on the stage. She could see a big box with a red ribbon inside the ring.

"What do you want Shane I don't have time for this," Crystal said in annoyance not in the mood for any of Shane's jokes.

"What's the matter Crystal you look upset I know what'll make you feel better a present," Shane said pointing to the big box. Crystal only shook her head indicating she didn't want any present that came from a McMahon.

"Shane if you don't watch it I'm gonna come to that ring and kick your ass," Crystal said in an icy voice.

"Oh Crystal I don't think you want to do that," Shane said tauntingly.

"And why is that?" Crystal asked in curiosity.

"Because if you hurt me I'll just have to hurt the thing that means the most to you," Shane said the teasing in his voice gone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

To answer her question Shane signaled for the box to be pulled up. To Crystal's horror and the shock of everyone in the arena it was Shawn. Her beloved was tied and gagged to a chair and a look of fear in his blue eyes.

"Shawn!" Crystal screamed as she ran down the ramp and attempted to get in the ring.

"Stop right there or I'll break his neck," Shane said threatening making Crystal stop at the bottom of the ramp.

"Please I'll do whatever you want Shane just don't hurt him," Crystal said pleadingly fear written all over her face.

"You'll do anything?" Shane asked in mock curiosity.

"Whatever you want I'll do it just let him go," Crystal said.

Shane stood in the ring and pretended to ponder everything for a minute before an evil smile came to his face.

"Okay Crystal I'll let him go but only if you agree to marry me," Shane said loving the look of shock on her face.

Crystal stared at Shane in shock as she thought about what he just said. Marry him or let Shawn get hurt. The thoughts were flying through her head as she look at Shawn who was telling her with his eyes not to agree to Shane's deal, but Crystal refused to let Shawn get hurt. She promised him that she had his back and she was planning on keeping that promise. Looking at Shawn she mouthed "I'm sorry" before turning to Shane.

"I'll marry you," Crystal said with tears rolling down her face as she fell to her knees.

"What did you say?" Shane asked not quite believing she would go through with it.

"I said yes now please just let him go. Please," Crystal said as Shawn was untied and ungagged from the chair.


	20. Revelations

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Revelations

Crystal sat on the bed in the hotel room she rented for herself. She couldn't share a room with Shawn anymore knowing that after next Monday she was going to be the new Mrs. Shane McMahon. A look of disgust came on her face as she thought of Shane. He was the Spawn of Satan there was no doubt about that and besides Crystal didn't love him. Her heart belonged to Shawn even though she never got the chance to tell him and maybe never will. Once she's betrothed to Shane he probably wouldn't allow Crystal to see Shawn again and that was something she couldn't bear to think about.

"I love you Shawn," Crystal whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

She let the tears fall as grief swelled up in her heart. The thought of Shawn not being in her life was too painful to think about. Crystal wished he was there so she could tell him she loved him. Shawn always had a way of making her feel safe and she wanted to be in the comfort of his arms where nothing in the world could hurt her. Crystal stood up and was about to go out on the balcony, but knock on her room door stopped. Not feeling like dealing with anyone right now Crystal walked over to the door and opened it. She was about to yell at the person but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" Crystal asked as she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"Hey Christy we need to talk. Can I come in?" Shawn asked a smile on his face.

Crystal stepped off to the side and allowed him to enter the room so she could close the door. Shawn walked over to the bed sat down making room so Crystal could sit next him. She sat next to him and stared at the man she loved more than anything. Crystal sighed knowing exactly what it was he wanted to talk about.

"Look I know why you're here and I have my reasons for agreeing to Shane's ultimatum even though I wish I could tell you," Crystal said dropping her head and sighing.

She felt a finger on her chin as Shawn gently lifted her face until they were eye to eye and began to speak," Christy I already know why you did what you did and I'm here to tell you that I love you too."

Crystal was so shocked and taken aback by Shawn's revelation. Still in shock Crystal searched Shawn's face and finally saw what she knew was true. The love that Shawn had for her was clearly written on his face and in his eyes as well. She was so overcome with emotion that she just threw her arms around him and hugged him close. Tears welled up in her eyes as Shawn stood up and hugged her close love radiating off his body. A few moments later they broke apart the hug and Crystal looked up at Shawn with a look of love on her face.

"I love you so much," Crystal said.

"I love you too Christy and I promise you I'll find a way to get you out of marrying Shane," Shawn said holding her close to him again.

They stood like that for awhile Crystal loving the feeling of Shawn's arms around her. She felt safe when she was in them. Shawn slowly began twirling a strand of her hair around his finger as Crystal sighed in content.

"Christy?" Shawn asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Crystal said in a contented voice.

"I have something important to tell you," Shawn said causing Crystal to look up at him.

"Shawn you know you can tell me anything," Crystal said.

Crystal watched Shawn intently as he let go of her much to her dismay. He didn't say anything instead dropping down to one knee garnering a gasp from Crystal. There was only one reason why Shawn would be on one knee, but could he possibly be asking her what she thought he was about to ask her could he?

"Christy I've never thought I would love someone as much as I love you. If you're going to marry someone it has to be someone who loves you and not someone who would only use you to hurt me. Even though I already know the answer to this I'm going to ask anyway: Crystal Marie Childz will you marry me?" Shawn said pulling out a velvet valor box and opening it.

Tears came to Crystal's face as she saw the ring. It was a sterling platinum ring with a beautiful heart-shaped diamond in the middle. It was the most beautiful ring Crystal had ever seen and it took her breath away.

"Yes," was all Crystal could say which was enough for Shawn who slipped the ring on her finger and intertwined their hands together.

Crystal leaned up on her toes and gave Shawn a soft passionate kiss. Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The couple could feel the love radiating off each other in waves. After a few moments they broke apart and Crystal gave Shawn a loving look which he was only too happy to return with one of his own.

"I love you," Crystal said laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

"I love you too my Angel," Shawn said kissing the top of her head and holding her close to him.


	21. An Ultimatum

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

An Ultimatum

Crystal could hear the cheers of the crowd as she stood behind the curtains. Raw was going to start in five minutes and Crystal had a promo to cut as soon as the pyro went off. Later on that night there was going to be a wedding or to be my specifically her and Shane's wedding. The thought made her shudder and knowing she couldn't stand the bastard almost made her gag. Last week the elder McMahon sibling practically gave her an ultimatum: marry him or Shawn gets hurt. Crystal agreed only because she loved Shawn and if Shane were to hurt him then she would have to kill him. She wasn't however going to marry Shane and thought of ways to get out of the wedding before deciding to appeal to his business sense. If there was one thing the McMahons loved more than money were ratings. Crystal heard her music blast through the arena and with a deep breath walked out to a chorus of loud cheering.

_Ooh.. I'm not_  
_You average type Of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

_"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw. I'm Joey Styles along with The Coach and Jerry "The King" Lawler and looks like we're starting off with a future bride-to-be," Joey said as Crystal walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Shouldn't she be getting ready for one of the biggest weddings in WWE history?" Coach asked with a slight frown.

"Be quiet Coach and let's see what Crystal has to say," King said shushing Coach and directing his attention to the brunette in the ring.

Crystal smiled as she listened to all the fans cheer and chant her name. She was always asked why she loved wrestling so much and the answer was always the same thing: the fans. They were the ones who allowed her and others to do their jobs and she loved performing on a stage no matter what kind of stage it was.

"Hey guys I bet you're wondering what I'm doing out here and not back there getting ready for "my" wedding. Well actually I wanted to ask Shane something before the wedding takes place so if the billion dollar brat would please come to the ring I'd really appreciate it," Crystal said a serious look on her face as the fans laughed at the nickname she gave Shane.

A few minutes passed before "Here comes the money blared through the arena and Shane came out carrying a microphone in his hand. A smirk was spread across his face not caring that the fans seemed to boo him.

"Well if it isn't my future wife. Aren't you looking stunning tonight? You're gonna look even more beautiful in your wedding gown later tonight," Shane said smugly.

"Oh cut the crap Shane I'm not out here to hear you try to flatter me I'm out here because I have an ultimatum for you," Crystal said as Shane looked at her curiously.

"Oh really? What do you have in mine?" Shane asked.

"Since you kind of forced me into this whole wedding thing I figured I have at least one try to get out of it. So here is what I propose: Tonight you're going to have a match and if you win I marry you later tonight, but if you lose no wedding for you," Crystal said as the fans cheered at that idea.

Shane looked at her for a minute then burst out laughing. This caused Crystal to frown slightly and the fans to boo before he regained his composure and spoke, "Who could you possibly have chosen to face me in the ring tonight because whoever it is is going to lose," Shane said confidently.

"You won't be laughing later tonight when I beat you," Crystal said a smile coming to her face at Shane's surprised look, "That's right Shane you're facing me tonight and I guaran-damn-tee that you that I won't lose," Crystal said dropping the mike to the floor as her music began to play a slight smirk on her face.

"I got your back you know that right?" Shawn asked as her looked at Crystal who was stretching out her arms.

"Of course I know you do love and I know if Shane tries anything you'll be right there to stop him," Crystal said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you and I want you to be careful out there," Shawn said pecking her lips softly.

"Love you more and I'm always careful," Crystal said laughing as Shawn gave her a skeptical look.

Soon a crew member came to get Crystal for her match. With one last kiss to Shawn Crystal led the way to the curtains with her Women's Championship hanging on her shoulder. She cleared her mind of all thought except for beating Shane in the match having no doubts that she could. Tonight Shane was going to another side of Crystal Childz.


	22. The Avenging Angel

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

The Avenging Angel

"Ladies and gentlemen we're back to Monday Night Raw as we prepare to watch a very intriguing match," Joey said as Raw came back to commercial.

"Intriguing is right. You see it will be Shane McMahon vs. Crystal Childz with some very interesting stipulations added," Coach said.

"You got that right. If Shane wins he gets to marry Crystal and if Crystal wins she's home free," King said excited for the match to begin.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian announced as a bell rang.

Crystal walked out from behind the curtains the second time that night to a chorus of cheers greeting her only this time she was going to wrestle. The Charleston native was clad in a pink crop top tank, a white crop top fishnet top, black baggy pants, and pink and white converses. Her long waistlength brown hair was mixed with pink streaks. She walked down the ramp slapping hands with fans as she went and climbed into the ring. Crystal stood on the turnbuckle and bowed to the fans before jumping off and handing her title to the ref before waiting for Shane to come out. His music hit after a few minutes.

"And from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing at 235lbs Shane McMahon!"

Shane came out doing that little dance he always did clad in a Shane McMahon jersey his father not surprisingly behind him. He walked down the ramp with a look that said he had all the confidence in the world. Crystal only smirked at him as he got in the ring and waited for the bell to ring so the match could start. Crystal was positive that the only way Shane could beat her was if he had help and she knew that he had something to plan. There was no way he could beat one of the WWE's best Divas. She was the only Diva to have held the WWE Light Heavyweight, Intercontinental, Cruiserweight, Hardcore, European, and Women's Championship. Plus she was the toughest and most hardcore wrestler on the roster. It was going to take a lot to take Crystal down and she wasn't going down without a fight.

The bell rang and the match got underway. Crystal didn't let Shane get a chance to land a hit because she was raining left and rights on his face. Shane had almost forgotten how aggressive Crystal could be in the ring and should have taken her more seriously instead of lightly. The brunette woman was relentless in her attacks and if Shane didn't do something soon or he was going to lose. It was already ten minutes into the match and Crystal wasn't letting up. In fact the Women's Champion was barely making a sweat. Pushing Crystal away so he could get some breathing room Shane knocked out the ref and signaled towards the back. Crystal got up just in time to see flashes of green and white before being taking back down towards the mat.

Crystal could feel pain shooting up and down her body but she was used to the pain. She knew Shane would try to cheat his way to victory and knew that the Five Stooges would do his dirty work. Crystal tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. With the ref down things only got worse from there. She felt waves of unconsciousness wash over her as the beatings stopped and felt herself being dragged into a corner. Crystal felt cold metal rest against her body and saw that it was a metal trashcan. She knew exactly what Shane was planning but couldn't move because of the pain in her body.

Before Shane could do farther damage Crystal heard the cheers from the fans and then the ring shake as an all out war took place. Minutes later she felt the trashcan lift up and a familiar southern drawl speak to her.

"Hey Angel you alright?" Shawn asked in concern.

Crystal smiled at him as he helped her to her feet. The pain was subsiding and she could see the carnage in the ring. The Five Stooges were laid out on the outside of the ring and Shane was knocked unconscious from what Crystal guessed was Sweet Chin Music. The ref was slowly getting his senses back together and Crystal ushered Shawn out the ring. She walked over to Shane and with the strength of most WWE Superstars dragged him towards the middle of the ring where she got the three count.

"Here is your winner Crystal Childz!"

Crystal smiled in relief as she sank down to the mat a happy smile on her face. Shawn helped her to her feet and gave her a hug which she gladly returned holding him tight.

"I love you so much," Crystal whispered to him as the fans cheered.

"I love you too Angel," Shawn said with a smile.


	23. Wrestlemania 22

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Wrestlemania 22

It was time for one of Crystal's most favorite events of the year and that was Wrestlemania 22. A time where history would be made and championships would be won. Speaking of championships Crystal had just defended the Women's Championship in a rematch from New Year's Revolution against Trish and Mickie. She almost lost the title to the now psycho Mickie James who seems to have an obsession with destroying Trish, but hit her with MIS to retain the title. Now Crystal was in the lockerrom she shared with Shawn preparing to accompany him in his match against Mr. McMahon in a No Holds Barred Match. Everyone had special outfits and attire they wore at big PPV's especially Wrestlemania and Crystal was no exception. The flambouyant and eccentric Diva was wearing a white tight fitted t-shirt with pink and black designs on it, a black vest, a hot pink tutu skirt, pink and white striped knee high socks, black fingerless gloves, and black kneelength combat boots. Her waistlength brown hair was dyed a hot pink and was flowing down her back in curls and waves and a black derby donned her head.

"Wow I look awesome," Crystal said to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes you do," a southern drawl said causing Crystal to jump a foot in the air.

She turned around to find Shawn standing behind her with an amused look on his face. He already dressed in his signature ring attire consisting of chaps, chains, and leather. Crystal gave him a smile as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Shawn returned the smile with a loving one of his own and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You ready for your match babe?" Crystal asked Shawn after breaking the kiss.

"Always ready sweetheart. I'm gonna send McMahon down to his own personal hell for all the stunts he pulled up to this point," Shawn said in a serious voice.

"And I'm gonna be right by your side to make sure they don't try anything," Crystal said kissing the ring on Shawn's finger as a promise that she wouldn't let anything happen to him tonight.

Shawn pulled her closer to him and held her tightly not wanting to let go. Soon a member of the stage crew came to tell Shawn his match was up next.

"Come on Sexy Boy let's go show McMahon why you are called Mr. Wrestlemania," Crystal said grabbing her fiancé's arm and leading him out the room with him trying so hard not to laugh.

When they got to guerilla a few Superstars and Divas from both Raw and Smackdown were standing in front of a monitor waiting for the next match. The couple listened as Lilian annouced the rules for the match and then "Sexy Boy" blared through the arena as the fans stood on their feet. With one last kiss Shawn put on his game face and walked out from behind the curtain with Crystal right behind him.

"Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!" Lilian said excitedly.

Getting on his knees Shawn sent a little prayer up to God before spreading his arms out signaling for his pyro to go off. Walking down the ramp behind him Crystal slapped hands with the fans as she went and climbed in the ring. Shawn poised for the crowd as he waited for Satan himself to come out. "No Chance" blared through the arena as the Chairman of the WWE came out to a chorus of boos.

"And from Greenwich, Conneticut he is the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment Mr. McMahon!"

McMahon strutted down the ramp with all the confidence in the world. He had an impressive physique for someone who was 61. As Vince poised outside near his _Muscle and Fitness _cover Shawn wasted no time getting the match started. He didn't give McMahon a chance to retaliate and continued to beat him down. As if they sensed that he was in distress the Spirit Squad came down to ambush Shawn to try and help out their boss. Crystal was about to help him when she saw that Shawn was handling things pretty good on his own. That is until an unwanted guest appeared and hit him with a kendo stick. Crystal watched as Shane danced around the ring waiting for Shawn to get back up as his father pulled down his pants. Sensing where this was going Crystal enterd the ring and began pounding on Shane with lefts and rights. This gave Shawn enough to regain his senses and with Crystal's help planted Shane's face in his father's backside unbeknownst to Vince. Then she gave Vince a low blow taking him out for a while.

The couple continued to have their fun with Shane as they handcuffed him to the ring ropes throwing the key into the crowd so he can't escape. Then they proceeded to take turns and beat him with kendo stick. With the Spirit Squad out of commission and Shane helpless to help his father Shawn continued his punishment to send McMahon to his own personal hell. He put a trashcan over his head and onto a table. Then he grabbed a ladder and was about to jump off it but thought better of it. That was when he grabbed a ladder that was almost 20ft tall and put it in the ring. With a devilish smirk to Crystal who returned it Shawn climbed up the ladder much to the dismay of the ring annoucers. With a DX crotch chop to tell McMahon to "Suck It!" Shawn jumped off the ladder crashing through McMahon who was still motionless. Then with one swift kick of Sweet Chin Music Shawn got the three count.

"Here is your winner Shawn Michaels!"

Crystal climbed in the ring and gave her future husband a hug as the fans stood on their feet and cheered. The couple watched as McMahon was wheeled up the ramp and before going into the back flicked them both off. Crystal could only laugh with Shawn as she hugged him and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.


	24. The War Continues

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

The War Continues

The night after Wrestlemania and the weeks leading up to the next PPV were always important. Old rivalries continued and new ones were being formed. Crystal smiled a contented smile happy that that the fued with the McMahons ended last night at Wrestlemania and now she and Shawn could focus on other things. She was currently getting ready for the show and preparing for her tag match with Trish later that night. Crystal was wearing a pink crop top spagetti strap tank, a white mini jacket, khaki baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, and pink and white Nikes. Her hair was streaked with pink and was done up with two ponytails with the rest hanging down. With one final touch to her make up Crystal exited the room and walked towards guerilla were Trish was already standing a smile on her face as she gingerly tried not to put to much pressure on her left ankle which she hit against the ring post last night when trying to kick Mickie in the head.

"Hey T you alright?" Crystal asked in concern.

"I'll be fine Christy let's go out there and have fun tonight," Trish said as her music hit and she walked from behind the curtains.

"The following is a Divas tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Canada Trish Stratus!" Lilian said as the fans cheered for the Blond Bombshell.

"Here comes Trish Stratus a former 6-time WWE Women's Champion limping slightly on the injured ankle that occurred last night," Joey Styles said.

"This just proves just how tough our Superstars are," Coach said.

_Ooh... I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"Introducing her tag team partner from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Crystal walked down the ramp as a chorus of cheers erupted throughout the arena.

"Crystal childz seems to be in high spirits tonight," Joey said as Crystal climbed the turnbuckle and bowed to the fans before jumping down and standing next to Trish.

"Well after last night's carnage and the hell she put Mr. McMahon through I can't blame her," King said as he smiled at the two beauties in the ring.

Crystal talked strategy with Trish as Candice Michelle came out planning to be the one to be in the ring most of the time so Trish wouldn't aggrevate her injury further. Suddenly a giggle was heard around the arena making everyone look towards the stage in confusion. What they saw made them blink twice to see it what they were really seeing what they thought they saw. Crystal looked up in shock to see Mickie James dressed entirely as Trish from the blond hair to the ring attire. To say Trish was shock would be an understatement. The bubbly psycho Diva bounced down to the ramp and entered the ring with a scary looking smile on her face. As the match began Crystal stood on the apron in her corner watching as Trish and Candice started the match thinking she just stepped into the Twilight Zone. A few minutes passed and pretty soon Trish needed a tag so Crystal reached her hand and as soon as their palms touched got in the ring to face Mickie. The psycho was still smiling that scary smile of her's but Crystal got over her shock and began trading blows with the Richmond native.

She hit Mickie with the DCT but Candice stopped the pin before the ref could get a three count. Trish took her out with a Chick Kick and after ducking a Mick Kick Crystal hit the MIS for the three count.

"Here are your winners Trish Stratus and Crystal Childz!"

Crystal gave Trish a hug and raised her hand in victory as she looked at the now unconscious Mickie James. Shaking her head Crystal walked towards the back with Trish and headed towards her lockerroom where she found Shawn looking oh so sexy in a suit. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before walking over to her bag.

"Hey babe where are you going?" Crystal asked as she took out a towel and some soap and shampoo.

"To the ring I have a promo to do, but I'll see you after I'm done," Shawn said coming over to her and kissing her before walking out the room.

Crystal walked into the shower area and took a quick shower and then exited. She dried off and put on a big white shirt with some black sweatpants. Crystal turned on the monitor and listened as Shawn talked about how the fued with the McMahons were over and that he now wanted to focus on winning the WWE Championship. He was interrupted however by Shane and Vince who was looking worse for wear with a neckbrace around his neck. Vince told Shawn that the fued wasn't over and that he had help in his match last night from of all people God. Crystal looked at the monitor not quite believing what she was hearing, but was more shocked when Vince made a tag match at Backlash with the McMahons vs Shawn and God. The Charleston native didn't know what to think about that one and had to agree with Shawn that Vince had finally finally gone completely insane.


	25. McMahonism

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

McMahonsim

"I knew Vince was crazy but now I think he's completely lost it," Crystal said to Shawn as she prepared for her title match against Mickie James that night. Vince was trying to be funny and was making her defend her title against the psycho.

"I have to agree with you there sweetheart. Vince has gone completely insane," Shawn said with a slightly amused look on his face as he sat on a sofa and watched as Raw came on.

Crystal just shook her head as she began to stretch her arms and legs. She was donning one of Shawn's HBK t-shirts converted into a crop top, black shorts, black fishnet knee high socks, black fingerless elbow length gloves, and black combat boots. After five minutes of stretching Crystal walked over to the sofa and snuggled up next to Shawn who wrapped his arms around her. The couple watched the show waiting until it was time for Crystal's match. Things were going completely normal until the camera shifted and a picture of the inside of a church came into view. Perplexed they continued to watch until they saw Shane and Vince walking around inside talking, disrespecting, and defacing the church. Then Vince began to talk about a new religion that he created that had its own commandments. He called the new religion "McMahonism" and proceeded to curse God as Raw came to commercial.

"McMahonism?" Crystal said after a couple of minutes of staring at the TV.

"I have nothing to say to that," Shawn said with a frown on his face.

The couple continued to watch the show until a member of the backstage crew came to tell Crystal her match was next. The Charleston native gave Shawn a kiss and left the room and walked towards guerilla where she found Trish and Maria Kanellis the backstage interviewer talking near some crates. Both blonds wished her luck in her match as her music began to play and she walked from behind the curtain to thunderous cheers and colorful signs with her name on them.

_Ooh... I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian said as Crystal walked down the ramp slapping and high fiving friends as she went.

"Here comes Crystal Childz who looks ready for action here tonight," Joey said as Crystal entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle bowing to the fans.

"Well she better be ready because she is facing one of the craziest Divas in WWE history," King said as Mickie's music blasted through the arena.

"And introducing the challenger from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James!"

It seems to Crystal that Mickie was keeping up with the whole Twilight Zone image. Just like last week she was dressed from head to toe as Trish with that smile on her face. Crystal just put her game face on as the ref rung the bell for the match to begin. The two Divas began with a lock up which ended up with Crystal being pushed into the turnbuckle and then being slapped hard in the face. Crystal held her jaw as Mickie laughed manically. She glared at the psycho Diva and took her down with a Lou Thez Press raining down left and rights. Crystal continued to beat down on Mickie not noticing the figure standing at the top of the ramp. It wasn't until Crystal had Mickie in Triangle Hold Submission that she heard the boos coming from the fans. She let go of her hold on Mickie to see what had everyone's attention and found Shane standing on the stage. He gave Crystal a small wave and a smirk was on his face.

Crystal only glared at him from her spot in the ring taking her attention off Mickie for the moment. When she turned around she was met with a swift kick to the face as Mickie hit her with a Mick Kick. The ref counted the pin and got to a 2 and ½ before Crystal got her shoulder off the mat. With a frustrated look on her face Mickie grabbed Crystal by the neck and attempted to hit her with a Mickie DDT. The brunette reversed it and hit DCT on her for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!"

Crystal grabbed her neck as the ref handed her the belt and raised her hand in victory. She climbed the turnbuckle and bowed to the fans who were cheering wildly for her. Then her silver blue-green eyes found Shane as she gave him an icy glare holding up her title to prove she was still champion.


	26. Divine Intervention

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Divine Intervention

It seems like Vince wanted to keep Shawn on the highway to hell as he booked Shawn in a match against Raw's newest Superstar Umaga. His manger Estrada was a disciple of McMahonism and was only to happy to Shawn out for Mr. McMahon. Crystal didn't have a match that night and was currently walking the halls of the arena Raw was being broadcast from and thinking about what to do about the current situation. She knew Shawn was gonna get decimated by Umaga in his match later that night and knew Vince would try to capitalize on the opportunity to humiliate Shawn in anyway. Crystal couldn't let that happen and was just about out of ideas which was new to her until she came upon the controls that controled the pyro for the show. A mischievous smile came to her face as she walked over the pyro technician laying out her plan for.

"So whenever Vince attempts to do anything to Shawn I want the pyro to go off," Crystal said as the technician nodded his understanding.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Childz?" he asked.

"No that's all thank you," Crystal said shaking his hand and walking back towards the lockerroom.

Upon entering the lockerroom she spotted Shawn getting ready for the show and stopped to admire him for a minute. He was wearing red and black leather chap pants with his signature boots on his feet. His long blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail with rest hanging down. His blue eyes that Crystal loved so much were sparking with excitement for tonight even though there was a serious look on his handsome face.

"Hey babe," Crystal said walking into the room and over towards her bag.

"Hey Angel where have you been?" Shawn asked.

"Oh nowhere just taking care of something," Crystal said with that mischievous smile back on her face.

"Uh hm I see," Shawn said looking at her suspiciously.

He knew that the Charleston native had either pulled a prank on someone or was going to pull a prank. The smile on her face told the whole story though he didn't know what she had planned as he watched her enter the shower area a cluster of clothes in her hand. Ten minutes later she emerged in a red tank top, a white button up vest, black shorts with red suspenders that were hanging down, black fingerless gloves, white and red striped knee high socks, and black combat boots. Her brown hair had red and black streaks and a white derby hat was sitting atop her head. Crystal walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You look amazing as always," Shawn said returning the kiss with one of his own.

Crystal smiled against the kiss thanking him with a hug. Soon Shawn's match was up and the couple left the lockerroom and over to the guerilla just as Shawn's music blared through the arena. They were assaulted with cheers as soon as they exited from behind the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Crystal stepped out onto the stage and bowed to the fans a smile on her face. She walked down the ramp slapping hands and stopping to take a picture with a lucky fan before entering the ring behind Shawn who was posing for the crowd.

"Well Shawn Michaels has his work cut out for him tonight as he takes on the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga," Joey said.

"Well this is what happens when you cross the boss," Coach said smuggly.

"Well you've forgotten that someone has Shawn's back and has had his back these past couple months and that person is the lovely Crystal Childz," King reminded them.

Both Styles and Coach had to agree with King as they looked at Crystal. The Women's Champion had Shawn's back ever since she came back to Raw from her knee injury and it seemed she was going to continue to have it. Crystal clasped Shawn's hand as he squeezed it gently as Umaga's music hit and the Samoan came out. Umaga was a big man weighing more than 300lbs and was pretty imtimidating to some. There were tatoos everywhere and war paint on his face. What some people had to watch out for was the taped up thumb that Umaga used for his finisher the Samoan Spike. Crystal exited the ring and watched on as Umaga practically decimiated Shawn the entire match. However after putting his hands on the ref he was disqualified and Shawn got the win. The Samoan didn't care only being proud that he did what McMahon wanted him to do.

Speaking of McMahon his music blared through the arena just as Crystal had suspected and he strutted down the ramp. With a furious look on his face Crystal watched as Vince tangled a vulnerable Shawn's arms in the ropes. Then he exited the ring and grabbed a chair and slid back in. As he attempted to hit Shawn with the chair a blast of pyro from one of the turnbuckles surprised him. This continued to go on every time Vince tried to hit him. He finally got furious after a wall of fire prevented him from coming back to the ring and left in a fury. Crystal smiled secretely to herself as she helped Shawn out and listened to the murmors of the fans as they tried to figure out what happened.


	27. One Heavenly Match

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

One Heavenly Match

It was now time for the second WWE April PPV Backlash and Shawn's match against Vince and Shane was coming up soon. Crystal thought the whole thing was ridiculous especially the whole "God" as a tag team partner thing. It was basically a handicap match with Shawn having no partner at all or so everyone thought. Unbeknownst to both McMahons Shawn was going to have a partner in the form of an angel. Crystal stood in the shadows near the guerilla position watching every person that came through and behind the curtains waiting for Shawn's match to come up which was about to start. She saw the McMahons walk past her as each made their respected entrances to the ring. Then Vince introduced everyone to Shawn's tag team partner God who was being portrayed as a streak of light.

Crystal frowned slightly at this as she heard them taunting the light as if it could do anything. Shawn had come to the guerilla area and walked from behind the curtains when his music began to play. Crystal began to smile as she waited for her cue. The McMahons were about to be in for a big surprise but mostly Shawn.

"Making his way to the ring from San Antonio, Texas the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn walked down the ramp and entered the ring with the McMahons. Before the match could start the sound of choir began to play as the lights dimmed. All three men looked at the stage in confusion before a familiar theme song began to play.

_Ooh... I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"And introducing his tag team partner from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian said knowing before hand what was going to happen.

Crystal walked out from behind the curtain as the fans cheered wildly not expecting to see her. Shawn looked at her and the vision he saw made him smile big. Crystal was wearing a silver metallic crop top that was fringed with white feathers, a white long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath, matching silver metallic pants, black wrestling boots, and a matching long sleeved silver metallic jacket that tied at the top with a white ribbon and flowed out like a cape all the way to her ankles. Crystal smirked at the McMahons who were still in shock at seeing her there. That however didn't stop Vince from talking smack which caused him to get taken down by Shawn while Crystal went after Shane.

The match soon spilled out of the ring and up the ramp as Crystal and Shawn continued to beat down the McMahons. While she was fighting Shane and slamming him into the Backlash set Shawn was diving off the stage and taking out Vince in the process. Crystal continued to punish Shane before he pushed her and she hit her head on the giant claw that made up part of the set. With her out of commission for awhile he turned his attention towards Shawn who was climbing up the stairs on the side of the stage. Crystal regained her composure before hearing a searing smack echo throughout the arena. She turned to see Shawn laying on the stage with busted wide open and Shane holding a steel chair.

Vince had finally gotten back up and joined the party. Despite the blood Shawn continued to beat down the McMahons with Crystal's help as they made their way back to the ring where the match continued. Soon weapons where being involved since before the match began Vince changed it into a No Hold Barred Match. A ladder and chair were taken out and Shawn used the ladder to elbow drop Vince while Crystal took Shane out with a chair. Just when Shawn was about to hit Vince with Sweet Chin Music the Spirit Squad joined in the carnage and took down both Crystal and Shawn. As the McMahons regained their bearings Shawn beaten and put on a table. Crystal was about to help him but was held back by Shane who made sure she watched what happened next.

As Shawn was held down on the table by the rest of the Spirit Squad so he couldn't move Kenny climbed the turnbuckle and landed a leg drop on him causing him to break the table. To add insult to injury Vince pinned Shawn and got the win. Crystal elbowed Shane and ran towards Shawn as the Spirit Squad and Vince celebrated their win.

"Heartbreaker you alright?" Crystal asked in concerned watching as Shawn's eyes began to open.

"I'm fine Angel don't worry about me," Shawn said with a week smile.

"I'm sorry you got hurt and lost the match," Crystal said.

"It's not your fault Angel so don't worry about it," Shawn said reaching up to cup her cheek gently.

"I love you so much," Crystal said entertwining their hands and kissing the top of Shawn's softly.

"And I love you more," Shawn said as Crystal gave him a soft kiss full of love.


	28. A Special Guest Referee

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Special Guest Referee

"That is the uglisest shirt I have ever seen," Crystal said examining the shirt the Spirit Squad or as she affectionately calls them the "Five Stooges" had given Shawn to wear that night.

She was holding up a big yellow shirt with the date "May 19" plastered all over it in black. The Spirit Squad was in charge of the show for the night courtesy of Mr. McMahon for helping him and Shane win their match the night before. With this privilege the Five Stooges decided to make Shawn the special guest referee for the Kane vs. Rob Conway match and making him put that hideous shirt on as well. For Crystal they decided that since Mickie beat Trish last night in a match that she was eligible to fight for the Women's Championship. So tonight Crystal had to defend her title against Raw's resident psycho Diva only she was lucky Mickie was acting like herself. These last couple of weeks made it seem like she was in the Twilight Zone causing her to call Trish "Trishy James" because she was dressed exactly like Mickie and Mickie "Mickie Stratus" since she was dressed like Trish. It was creepy and pretty bizarre considering a lot of the weird stuff that went on around there.

"I have to agree with you there Angel," Shawn said chuckling as he put the shirt on over his referee one.

Crystal just shook her head at him, but couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Shawn may have had that ugly shirt on but he still looked sexy while wearing it. The Charleston gave him a soft peck on the lips before putting on her ring attire for the night. She was wearing a white belly shirt with little pink hearts all over it, khaki pants with a silver heart shaped chain belt, pink fingerless fishnet gloves, and pink and white Converses. Her hair for once was its natural dark brown with pink streaks mixed in and hanging down in curls past her waist. Crystal grabbed her Women's Championship and headed for the door giving Shawn a quick kiss and heading down the hallway towards the guerilla position. The Kane vs. Rob Conway match was coming up. She watched Shawn's antics as he "pretended" to referee the match getting some laughs from the crowd. Crystal did feel pretty bad for Rob who was beaten by Kane. Yet again Shawn had managed to outsmart the Spirit Squad who thought putting that shirt on Shawn would make Kane attack him. It did make Kane attack someone, but that person was Rob. Pretty soon Crystal's match was up and she waited for her music to begin.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE Women's Championship! Making her way to the ring from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian announced as Crystal entered the ring.

"We welcome you back to Monday Night Raw as we prepare for this Women's Championship match," "JR" Jim Ross.

"As you can see Crystal is all ready for action and looking pretty in pink," King said with a smile.

"Last night wasn't a very good night for Crystal or Shawn Michaels, but they are not letting that get to them tonight," JR said as Micki'e music hit.

"And introducing the challenger from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James!"

Mickie bounced down to the ring in her normal outfit and had her hair dyed back to brown. The psycho Diva climbed up onto the turnbuckle before hopping down. The referee showed the title to the fans before giving it to the time keeper and ringing the bell to start the match. Both Divas started up with a lock up with Mickie pushing Crystal into the corner. The ref made them separate giving Crystal time to breath while Micke had a creepy smile on her face. Crystal came at with forearms flying managing to gain some momentum in the early going. Raw went to commercial and when it came back Mickie was in control of the match. Crystal was struggling to get out of a chokehold that Micke refused to let her out of. She got some help in the form of her best friend when Trish came down to the ring and distracted Mickie long enough for Crystal to hit her with MIS for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!"

Crystal climbed the turnbuckle bowing to the fans and celebrating another successful title defense. She went over to hug Trish who dislocated her shoulder the night before in her match with Mickie and had it in a sling. Both Divas walked up the ramp slapping hands with fans and leaving a frustrated looking Mickie in the ring. Once behind the curtain Crystal gave her best friend a hug stating she would call her later and left to go back to her lockerroom. As she passed the men's lockerroom Crystal decided to go talk to John and Hunter before she left for the night. On the way in she ran into Adam Copeland known to WWE fans as Edge and one of her dearest friends.

"Addy!" Crystal said giving him a big hug.

"Hey Cee where are you headed to?" Adam asked returning the hug and giving him a trademark smile.

"I was just on my way to see John and Hunter," Crystal said about to push the door open.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Adam said getting a questioning look from Crystal and responding with, "Hunter's pretty pissed."

Crystal just raised an eyebrow and entered the lockerroom immediately feeling the tension. She spotted John sitting on a bench tying up his shoes in one corner of the room. The brunet gave her a smile and waved which Crystal returned. Then she saw Hunter who looked as if he was ready to kill someone that was how mad he was.

"Let me guess the Five Stooges told you you couldn't wrestle for the WWE title and now you're pissed because you have to referee a match for them?" Crystal asked garnering shocked looks from both men.

"I over heard them talking," Crystal said getting "Ah ha" looks from them.

The brunette continued to talk with them until it was time for the main event. She watched the match from the lockerroom she shared with Shawn whom she hadn't seen since earlier that night. It wasn't until Hunter was walking away from the match as referee that she saw him walking out to help John. The two Superstars had a brief stare down before Shawn got in the ring and counted the three count for John who retained the WWE Championship. Crystal watched Shawn's and Hunter's interactions knowing something was up, but didn't know what. However, she was bound to finger it out.


	29. Handicap Match

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Handicap Match

"I told you this would happen," Crystal said garnering a glare from Hunter and pointed ignoring it.

The brunette was currently in the men's lockerroom with Hunter, Shawn, and John discussing strategies for the 3 on 5 Handicap Match against the Spirit Squad with Shawn and John. She was also making a point to Hunter that all his troubles with not winning the title was all Vince's fault in which the oldere man was glad to agree to though he didn't need Crystal pointing it out to him.

"You're not helping the situation Angel," Shawn said trying to play peacemaker as he saw Hunter's eye twitch.

"Oh please I'm just pointing out what've I been saying since I got back. That Vince is a tyrant bent on making people's lives hell and needs to be stop. Besides Hunter knows that if he does or tries anything on me I will kick his ass," Crystal said without an ounce of fear in her voice.

All three men could only knod their heads in agreement as everything the brunette said was true. She didn't get where she was with just looks alone. The Charleston native was trained in mixed martial arts and had trained in both the Japanese style and _lucha libre_ style of wrestling while in Japan and Mexico when she started out. Plus she had a long list of people men and women that she had defeated in a match. Her accomplishments in winning the Hardcore, Lightheavyweight, Intercontinental, and Women's Championships also backed up that claim.

Hunter chuckeld as he spoke, "Don't worry Butterfly I won't try anything. I'm just so pissed at Vince right now for not only telling me I can't fight for the title, but that I have to be in Kenny's corner when he faces John next week."

"It's understandable Hunter and trust me when I say this: Vince and Shane will be stopped if it's the last thing I do," Crystal said with an all too familiar look on her face.

With that said the brunette Diva got up from the wall she was leaning on and left the room with the Women's Championship resting on her shoulder. Her friends saw the all too familiar look and knew that Crystal only looked like that when she was angry or pissed at someone and that something good never came to whoever was on the receiving end of that look. They were just lucky it wasn't any of them who the look was directed at. If there was one thing all three men had learned over the course of their friendships with Crystal was that you never made the brunette mad or all hell would break loose.

When it was time for the main Shawn and John were relieved to see that Crystal was all smiles again. The Charleston native was standing near the curtains stretching her arms and legs. She was wearing the outfit she wore at Backlash except it was black this time. She gave them both hugs before they went out for their entrances as Lilian announced them and the match. Then Joanna Pacitti's _"Watch Me Shine" _blasted through the arena as cheers erupted from the crowd.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"And from Charleston, South Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!" Lilian said with a smile as Crystal walked down the ramp.

"Here comes the Women's Champion with a very determined look on her face here tonight," JR said as Crystal got in the ring.

"This is going to be a very unique match JR," King said as he waited for the ref to ring the bell.

Crystal handed the Women's Championship to the time keeper and waited for the Spirit Squad to come out. They came out to their annoying music and matching green and white outfits with their names on the back. She smirked at them as they got in the ring watching them from the ring corner nearest the ramp. Soon the match got underway with Shawn starting out against Mitch. Crystal cheered her fiancé on as he gained some momentum for the first few minutes of the match. Pretty soon the Spirit Squad began using their "quick switch" trick where they tag in and out with each other to stay fresh and keeping Shawn away from his corner. Crystal and John along with crowd cheered Shawn on so he could get the momentum he needed to make a tag. He finally got away from the five cheerleaders and made a tag to Crystal.

She entered the ring as Johnny was tagged in as well. He along with the other members of the Five Stooges just laughed at her thinking she couldn't be serious fighting them. Crystal only smirked and then began taking Johnny much to his surprise. The Spirit Squad was shocked that Crystal was actually beating them down and had wished they had taken her more seriously. Johnny irish whipped Crystal into the ropes where Kenny kicked her hard in the back causing her to fall on the mat in pain and allowing himself to be tagged in. This cheap shot angered both John and Shawn and they irged Crystal to make a tag. Crystal gave Kenny a swift and hard kick to the stomach allowing her enough time to tag John in who took Kenny down. The momentum pretty much switched to favor John who had hit Kenny with the FU and was going for the count. The rest of the Spirit Squad broke up the count causing both Crystal and Shawn to take them all down and toss them out the ring. Then they both dove over the top rope and took them out allowing John to apply the STFU and getting the win.

"Here are your winners by submission Crystal Childz, Shawn Michaels, and John Cena!"

The trio celebrated in the ring as the fans cheered for them and Raw went off the air.


	30. Truly Madly Deeply

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Crystal watched Shawn as he slept peacefully in the hospital bed. The night hadn't been a very good one for him at all. First off he was forced into a 5 on 1 Handicap Match by McMahon who then told the ref that he was not needed. Then the Five Stooges began beating him down since there wasn't anyone who could stop them. After mishap by the Spirit Squad Shawn turned things around in his favor beating them down with Sweet Chin Music and a steel chair. That same chair however became his down fall as he was hit in the leg with it and then had his knee crushed by it when it was wrapped around his leg and Kenny landed on it by doing a leg drop off the top rope. Crystal could only watch in horror and then fear as Vince called Hunter out to finish Shawn off. However Hunter who was still pissed off at Vince took out all five cheerleaders and glared menacingly at him from his position in the ring. Crystal was relieved for Hunter's assistance's even though he was playing a heel on TV.

She rode with Shawn to the hospital where he was taken to the emergengy room to have surgery on his knee. That was hours ago and Crystal was now just watching Shawn sleep peacefully as she thought of ways to get back at Vince but most importantly how lucky she was to have Shawn in her life. They've been friends for years their bond being as strong as the one Crystal had with Chris Irvine or as he was known to fans around the world as Chris Jericho. Crystal never thought their friendship would become something more, but she was happy that it did. Love was something she thought she would never find with anyone especially since her last boyfriend broke her heart causing her not to believe in loThat's why when she found out she was in love with Shawn she refused to believe it knowing being in love was only going to hurt. However Crystal accepted that she loved Shawn and that he actually loved her back.

Taking out her iPod Crystal put it on shuffle and listened as a random song began to play. With her free hand she picked up Shawn's left hand and intertwined their fingers together putting a soft kiss on top of his. Shawn stirred slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. As the music continued to play in her ears one of Crystal's favorite songs began to play called _"Truly, Madly, Deeply" _by Savage Garden. The Charleston native smiled softly at Shawn before beginning to sing as she closed her eyes.

_I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need_  
_I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do._  
_I will be strong. I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living. A deeper meaning…Yeah…_

_I wanna stand with you_

_on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever,_  
_until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven_  
_That make you want to cry._  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_  
_that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power in lonely hours, the tears devour you…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea…_  
_I wanna lay like this forever,_  
_until the sky falls down on me…_

_Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come…_

_I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy..._  
_I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need_  
_I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply too._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea…_  
_I wanna lay like this forever,_  
_until the sky falls down on me…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea…Yeah…_  
_I wanna lay like this forever,_  
_until the sky falls down on me…_

_(instrumental solo)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_

As she finished that last line Crystal opened her eyes to found herself staring into a pair of crystal blue ones. Shawn was awake and giving her a loving smile one in which she returned.

"Hey Heartbreaker who are you feeling?" Crystal asked in a soft voice.

"I feeling good, there's a little bit of pain, but I'm good," Shawn said in a reassuringly.

"I was so worried about you especially when you got hit by that chair and then…," At this Crystal stopped talking as she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey its okay Crystal don't cry," Shawn said as he gently pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her tightly.

The couple stayed in that embrace until Crystal's tears finally went away. When the last tears went away Crystal sat up and gave Shawn a grateful smile.

"Thanks for comforting me Shawn," she said.

"No I want to thank you Angel. You've been there for me since this feud with Vince started and I haven't really showed my appreciation for what you've done. So thank you and I love you," Shawn said with a smile.

"And I love you Shawn truly, madly, deeply I do," Crystal said as she leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips.


	31. Master Plan

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

Master Plan

"Come on Hunter just listen to me for a minute," Crystal said exsaperatedly as she watched the blond get ready for the show.

"No Cee I don't want to hear any of your crazy ideas," Hunter said in a tone that suggested not further arguments but Crystal just ignored.

"But Hunter…" Crystal said but was cut off.

"Not listening," Hunter said getting a frustrated sigh from the brunette.

"Ugh don't listen to me then, but I just had an idea on how to take out Vince, Shane and the Five Stooges," Crystal said throwing her hands up in the air in defeat and walking towards the door to the lockerroom, but was stopped by Hunter saying, "Wait."

The brunette turned her head around to face the blond and said, "Yes?"

"Did you just say you have an idea on how to take out Vince?" Hunter asked as the brunette turned around to face him fully.

"Come on Hunter this is me you're talking to of course I have an idea," Crystal said feigning to be insulted.

"What did you have in mind?"

At this a mischievous look appeared on Crystal's face as she walked over to the blond and began laying out her plan. Pretty soon Hunter's trademark smirk appeared as Crystal finished laying out her plan.

"I have to admit Butterfly that is a brilliant plan," Hunter said as the brunette shurgged.

"Hey I try Hunt I try. Now let's get "Operation: Get the Band Back Together" underway," Crystal said.

After discussing strategies for Hunter's match against Kenny later that night Crystal began to prepare for her own match. That night she was working with Raw's newest Diva Beth Phoenix in a tag match against Candice Michelle and Victoria. Trish who still had her arm in a sling was going to be in their corner. The Charleston native looked through her wrestling attire before settling on wearing yellow belly shirt with the words "Angel" in black letters written across the front, black slightly baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, and yellow and white Converses. Yellow and black streaks were in her hair and yellow eye shadow was on her face. Crystal exited the Divas lockerroom and met up with Trish and Beth and the trio of Divas left to go to guerilla for their tag match.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

"Ladies and gentlemen Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler welcomes you back here to Monday Night Raw," JR said.

"Hey JR puppies! And Divas too!" King said excitedly as a bell rang.

"This tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the team of the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz and Beth Phoenix!" Lilian said with smile.

Crystal entered the ring a huge smile on her face as she climbed the turnbuckle and bowed and pointing to the fans. The fans were cheering loudly for the Diva trio and seemed to have taken a shine to Beth. Crystal remembered meeting the blonde for the first time and was so proud to see how far she had come. She was excited to work with her and couldn't wait to see what she could do in the ring. Victoria's music blared through the arena as she and Candice Michlle came out with Mickie James right behind them.

"And making there way to the ring the team of Victoria and Candice Michelle!"

The duo made there way down to the ring with Beth not taking her eyes of Mickie. Crystal could feel the tension in the air, but decided to just focus on the match. Beth and Victoria stated off the match and it was interesting to see which of the two Divas was stronger. They traded blows with each other until Beth took Victoria down with a slam. The blonde grabbed Victoria by the arm and dragged her over to her corner where she tagged in Crystal. The brunette entered the ring and she and the raven haired beauty traded blow after blow with each other. Victoria got a cheap shot on Crystal and tagged in Candice Michelle. The former Playboy covergirl began to toy around with Crystal eventually dragging her over to her corner and tagging in Victoria. Victoria did a front flip into a leg drop over the top rope but Crystla moved out the way and quickly tagged Beth back in. She began taking Candice down with some hard forearms and when Victoria tried to interfere she kicked her in the stomach making her go through the ropes and land on Micke. Then she hit Candice with a Sundown Slam getting the three count for her team.

"Here are your winners Beth Phoenix and Crystal Childz!"

Crystal celebrated her win with Trish and Beth much to Mickie's shock. Later that night Crystal was in Hunter's corner as he took on Kenny in a "Spirit Jack Match." Basically it was a Lumberjack Match with the rest of the Spirit Squad as lumberjacks. Hunter won the match with no problems, but was immediately taken down by the Five Stooges. Crystal entered the ring to help him taking out as many members as she possibly could. They took her out and procceeded to bash Hunter's head into the annouce table five times. With him taken out of commission or so they thought the Spirit Squad began to stalk Crystal who was in the ring and was about take her out permanently when Hunter chased them away with his sledge hammer. The duo celebrated Hunter's victory with fans cheering wildly for them as Vince watched on.


	32. The Band is Back Together

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Summary: Crystal Childz has been out with a serious knee injury for a whole year. Now she is making her return to the WWE. While out she watches as the Raw landscape changes as the tyranny of Vince McMahon begins and Superstars' lives start to become a living hell. Crystal decides to go against Vince McMahon and his abuse of power not counting on falling in love in the process. Now she has to do all she can to protect the ones she love with everything she has. Making enemies and gaining allies will Crystal win this war or will Vince's tyranny continue?

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars that appear in this story only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own Crystal Childz.

Notes: This story is in no way related to my first three stories it is completely separate. I hope you enjoy it. Also some events will be slightly different.

The Band Is Back Together

"Are you ready for this Hunter?" Crystal asked as she watched the blond prepare for his match.

"I'm always ready Butterfly and by the night's end the band with be back together. Did you talk to Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"Oh he'll be here don't worry about that Hunter just go out there and do your part and I'll do mine," Crystal said a mischevious smile coming on her face that was soon matched by Hunter's.

The night had been going good what with ECW promoting its PPV and Randy facing Kane which ended up in a double countout. Crystal was standing near the guerilla position watching the current match which was a Wet and Wild Match featuring Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle. The Charleston native didn't have a match that night and was dressed in her regular street clothes which consisted of a white belly shirt, denium daisy duke shorts, a tan belt with a gold and silver belt buckle with a "C" on it, and tan knee length cowgirl boots. Her waistlength hair was hanging past her shoulders in curly waves. She heard Torrie's music signalling that she won the match and that Hunter's match was up next. After Torrie and Candice came to the back the ring crew mopped the ring of any water and was ready for the next match to begin. Hunter came to guerilla with a determined look on his face.

"I'll see you out there Hunt" Crystal said as her muisc hit.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Women's Champion Crystal Childz!"

Crystal walked down the ramp smiling at the fans and slapping hands as she made her way into the ring. She climbed the turnbuckle and bowed to the fans pointing them before getting down. Crystal stood in one corner of the ring next to the ref waiting for Hunter's music to play as the fans cheered wildly.

_It's time to play the game_

_Time to play the game!_

_Hahahahaha_

With the opening lyrics to "Time to Play the Game" playing and the arena lights darkening just a little Hunter appeared at the top of the ramp signature water bottle in his hand. His expression was fierce and he had his game face on. Crystal smiled at him from her spot in the ring.

"The following is 5 on 1 Gauntlet Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Greenwich, Conneticuit weighing at 265lbs Triple H!"

Hunter entered the ring giving Crystal a quick smile before focusing back on the match at hand. Soon Vince's music played and the Chairman of the WWE came out. Just like in Shawn's match a few weeks ago the referee was relieved of his duties and had to leave the ring. Crystal gave Vince an icy glare as Mikey was the first to try and take out Hunter. Hunter didn't waste anytime trying to take him out as he got in the ring beating him down. Vince watched on as Hunter did a couple of DX crotch chops causing the fans to shout "DX!" Angered by this Vince calls out Kenny and now it was a two on one situation. Crystal watched from her perch near the announce table as Hunter began beating them up.

Nicky and Johnny came out next and pretty soon the numbers began to catch up with Hunter. Crystal could see how tired he was becoming and willed him to hold on just a little bit longer. It was only a matter of moments before Vince called Mitch out there and then help would be on the way. Soon a chair was wrapped around Hunter's knee mirroring what happened to Shawn's knee a few weeks ago. However Vince wanted to them to crush his neck and to make sure no one missed out on the fun called out Mitch.

"Wait a minute we got one more Mitch come on out here," Vince said awaiting the last member of the Spirit Squad.

A few moments passed before Mitch was unceremoniously tossed from behind the curtain. Vince looked on in shock as the fans cheered and was even more shocked to see Shawn coming from behind the curtain. He gave Mitch Sweet Chin Music and ran down the ramp to help out Hunter. Both men cleared the ring of the cheerleaders and high fived each other signalling the return of D-Generation X. Crystal to celebrate with them as Vince watched on in horror. The band was back together and there was going to be hell to pay.

"That was awesome you guys!" Crystal said once the trio was in Hunter's lockerroom.

"Well we couldn't have done this without you Angel," Shawn said with a smile.

"And don't think we can continue to do this without you so Shawn and I had a talk and we decided that we wanted you to be in DX," Hunter said causing her to look at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Crystal asked.

"Of course we are Angel, but only if you want to," Shawn said.

"Are you kidding me of course I do! Oh this is going to be so much fun and I have a couple of ideas on how to celebrate DX's return. I'm going to need a rooseter, male strippers and slime lots and lots of green slime!" Crystal said with a mischevious smile on her face as she exited the room ticking everything she said off on her fingers.

Shawn and Hunter stared at the door with bewildered looks on their faces and then turned to face each other. Hunter was the first to speak, "Shawn what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I don't know Hunt, but I can't wait to see what's going to happen next," Shawn said as both blonds went to follow after Crystal shaking their heads at the brunette's crazy antics.


End file.
